


Conquistas

by RubyCarbuncle



Series: Destruição e Recomeço [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety, Bisexuality, Break Up, Canon Universe, Complicated Relationships, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship, Humiliation, Loneliness, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Portuguese, Post-Canon, Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: A Kaiba Corporation realizará o seu terceiro Gran Prix e é claro que Edo Phoenix não ficará de fora dessa. O duelista prodígio só não contava com o reencontro entre ele e Marufuji Ryo, alguém a quem ele não via há três anos. Este, por sua vez, também enfrentava seus próprios demônios.
Relationships: Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Marufuji Ryou | Zane Truesdale/Edo Phoenix | Aster Phoenix, Marufuji Ryou | Zane Truesdale/Tenjouin Asuka | Alexis Rhodes
Series: Destruição e Recomeço [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810018
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. 1. Edo, Entediado

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic iniciada em 2017 e finalizada em 2020

A única ligação que ele recebera naquele dia veio de Saiou o convidando para jantar. Dias de folga eram raríssimos em sua agenda então Edo não pensou duas vezes em aceitar, além do mais, desde que Saiou se mudou para Tóquio com sua irmã, Mizuchi, os dois amigos mal se viam. 

Por mais que detestasse o barulho de todos aqueles celulares tocando sem parar Edo admitia que era um tanto pior não ouvi-los naquele apartamento silencioso. Ele adorava morar sozinho, é claro, mas preferia estar cheio de compromissos ao invés de estar ali zanzando de um lado para o outro, entediado e solitário. Para completar, o jantar ainda tardaria à chegar.

Talvez perturbar Manjoume pudesse melhorar seu humor. Desde que o outro se tornara um _pro_ duelista os dois têm ficado bastante amigos, obviamente eles tinham suas diferenças, sem falar nos desentendimentos diários, mas Edo considerava isso melhor do que nada.

— Manjoume! — ele exclamou com o celular no ouvido. 

_— Eu já disse um milhão de vezes para você parar de me chamar como se eu ainda fosse seu assistente! Felizmente esses tempos já terminaram! —_ o duelista de cabelos pretos era sempre tão dramático, Edo se divertia com isso. — _O que você quer?_

— Você está livre hoje à noite? Saiou me convidou para jantar, ele e Mizuchi, gostaria de ir?

 _— Ah, Edo, eu não sei... —_ Manjoume falou relutante, ele ainda não havia superado a Sociedade da Luz, não é como se Edo pudesse culpá-lo por tal coisa. — _E se ele quiser controlar a minha mente outra vez? E se ele estiver planejando outra dominação do mundo ou sei lá? Você já considerou essa possibilidade?_

— Não seja ridículo, Manjoume, isso já faz quatro anos! O Saiou é meu amigo há muito tempo e eu confio nele, mas entenderei se não quiser ir.

 _— Tudo bem, eu vou. —_ cedeu o outro. — _Não tenho nada melhor para fazer mesmo._

— Certo, eu passo aí para te pegar às sete. E, Manjoume... — Edo começou a dizer não conseguindo conter a sua vontade de tirar uma com a cara do outro.

_— O que?_

— Vá de branco.

 _— Vai se ferrar, Phoenix! —_ gritou Manjoume do outro lado da linha antes de encerrar a ligação.

O seu humor realmente melhorou, isto é, por um mísero instante. Logo o jovem voltou a suspirar de tédio e melancolia, Edo passou o resto da tarde sentado em seu enorme sofá, sozinho com seus pensamentos. A vida de um duelista prodígio e atarefado tinha suas desvantagens, Edo não podia negar que sentia falta de se envolver em aventuras assombrosas com os antigos alunos da Academia, as coisas costumavam ser bem mais interessantes naquela época.

_________________

Ele e Manjoume estavam na entrada do restaurante escolhido por Saiou às sete e meia em ponto. O jovem de cabelos pretos e roupas da mesma cor ainda se encontrava inquieto, Edo deduziu que a causa daque nervosismo não poderia ser outra a não ser o encontro com Saiou.

— Ele não vai querer controlar a sua mente e nem dominar o mundo, Manjoume, supere isso ou vá embora. — Edo falou assim que eles entraram no local. 

— Nem pensar, eu estou faminto!

Edo logo avistou Saiou e Mizuchi e os dois recém-chegados foram até eles. Os irmãos estavam elegantes como sempre.

Depois dos cumprimentos, que pelo menos da parte de Manjoume saíram um pouco desajeitados, ambos se sentaram à mesa.

— É uma honra ter a companhia do famoso Manjoume Thunder! — exclamou Saiou animado e o dono do apelido ficou desconcertado. — Eu sei que tivemos um passado difícil e peço perdão por isso, não quero que me veja como um vilão horrível, Manjoume. Edo e Judai me salvaram, você conhece a história.

— Não há razão para esse discurso, Saiou. — Edo disse com seriedade. — Manjoume sabe muito bem de tudo isso, resta-lhe saber lidar com o fato e esquecer o passado.

— Você fala tanto em esquecer o passado, Edo, há algo que não queira se lembrar? — rebateu o duelista de cabelos pretos com um tom provocativo.

A imagem daquela noite com o Hell Kaiser veio à sua mente e seu corpo reagiu quase que instantâneamente mesmo o ocorrido tendo completado três anos. Ele queria esquecer aquilo e, ao mesmo tempo, não queria.

— Você está bem, Edo? — Mizuchi perguntou com um tom suave. — Parece um pouco pálido.

— Eu estou ótimo, só estou com fome. — com a intenção de esconder parcialmente seu rosto Edo pegou o cardápio e focou nos pratos, não valia a pena deixar de desfrutar um jantar com os amigos por causa de uma lembrança inútil.

— Vocês vão participar do torneio da Kaiba Corporation? — Saiou voltou a falar.

— Com certeza! — a expressão desconfortável de Manjoume se transformou em puro orgulho, era só falar em duelos e torneios que ele logo começava com sua mania de grandeza. — Não quero me gabar, mas pretendo ficar em primeiro lugar.

— Vai começar... — lamentou o jovem de cabelos prateados. 

Sua ideia de esquecer o passado falhou, ele não passara somente o jantar pensando em Ryo, mas a noite inteira em seu apartamento. Revivendo cada beijo, cada toque, era viciante pensar naqueles momentos, era mais viciante ainda se tocar pensando naqueles momentos. No entanto depois do alívio vinha a melancolia e a incerteza, será que Ryo ainda pensava naquela noite também?


	2. 2. Edo, Desesperado

A recepção para os pro-duelistas e patrocinadores do Gran Prix III da Kaiba Corporation foi logo na semana seguinte ao jantar que Edo e Manjoume tiveram com Saiou e Mizuchi.

Particularmente o jovem não gostava muito desses eventos, porém sua presença era mais do que necessária, afinal, se um duelista quisesse ter uma carreira memorável teria que dar às caras ao público em outros lugares que não os torneios. Edo era apaixonado pelo que fazia, mas infelizmente tirar fotos e dar entrevistas para jornais e revistas fúteis e interesseiras eram coisas que faziam parte do pacote. Não havia nada que ele detestasse mais do que aquelas perguntas rasas, isso quando elas não tinham a intenção de deixá-lo desconfortável, o que era pior.

 _"Você acha que o seu pai estaria orgulhoso de você se estivesse vivo?"_ um repórter intrometido perguntou-lhe uma vez. Edo se viu obrigado a engolir a raiva e lidar com a situação, ele era um _expert_ nisso. O garoto odiava aquelas perguntas, mas odiava mais ainda escândalos envolvendo o seu nome então tentava ser o mais cordial possível com os outros, seja lá quem fosse.

Pensar em seu pai era doloroso, não havia como fazer isso sem lembrar da imagem do corpo dele estirado no chão depois de ter sido assassinado. De qualquer forma, aquilo era passado, assim como Saiou tentando dominar o mundo, assim como todos aqueles acontecimentos no Mundo das Trevas, assim como... _Ryo_.

Edo pensara muito nele durante essa última semana. Foi um erro imenso desenterrar memórias que ainda mexiam com a sua cabeça, mas ele não conseguia evitar, não quando passava tanto tempo sozinho naquele apartamento. Reviver os toques do outro duelista se tornou uma maneira de escapar da melancolia, ainda que por um curto período de tempo. Felizmente tudo isso acabaria com o início do torneio, ele teria outras coisas para ocupar a mente e poderia esquecer o Hell Kaiser de vez, algo que ele já deveria ter feito há três anos.

Ao adentrar o salão cedido pela Kaiba Corporation para o evento Edo não ficou surpreso ao encontrar Manjoume exagerando nas palavras durante uma rápida entrevista, seu amigo e antigo assistente adorava uns holofotes. O jovem duelista prodígio não poderia negar que também ficara deslumbrado ao entrar nesse mundo de fama e prestígio, mas isso também eram águas passadas.

— Eu não pretendo ficar em primeiro lugar, — dizia Manjoume para a repórter. — eu vou ficar em primeiro lugar!

Edo resolveu deixá-lo ter seus cinco minutos de atenção da mídia e se dirigiu até o bar. Desde que chegou à maioridade beber socialmente se tornou um hábito indispensável para ele, pelo menos o álcool, ainda que moderado, ajudaria-o a engolir os tormentos daquela festa.

— Um dry martini, por favor. — ele pediu antes de sentar-se e apoiar a cabeça com uma das mãos em cima do balcão. Edo poderia passar a noite inteira ali sem nem mesmo precisar beber, mas à qualquer hora o seu dever de pro-duelista o chamaria e ele teria que atender se quisesse continuar sendo um.

— O mesmo que ele pediu. — Manjoume finalmente se juntara à ele. — Mal chegou e já veio para o bar? Será que o grande, responsável e sensato Edo Phoenix está perdendo o seu auto controle?

— Se eu ouvi bem você também pediu uma bebida então não tente me dar uma lição sobre isso.

— Relaxe, eu só estou brincando. Que mau humor, eu hein! — exclamou o outro.

— Você sabe que esses eventos me deixam assim.

— Então não venha.

— Não posso me dar ao luxo de perder patrocínio, ainda mais quando tenho um contrato com a Kaiba Corporation e outro com a Industrial Illusions.

— Eu queria ser requisitado assim, mas no momento só tenho meus irmãos na minha cola. Seria tolice da minha parte assinar um contrato com a Manjoume Group.

— Por que diz isso?

— Está brincando? Eles me humilharam e me deserdaram por eu ter perdido um duelo e agora que eu subi de nível me querem de volta! Eles são uns ratos!

— É, se esse for o caso você tem toda a razão em recusar. — falou Edo que acabara de receber a bebida do barman. — Mas não se preocupe, você ainda está começando, tenho certeza de que Kaiba e Pegasus estarão de olho em você logo logo.

— Um brinde à isso então.

Os dois ergueram suas taças e as fizeram tilintar uma na outra.

— Manjoume? — o chamado foi para seu amigo, mas Edo também se virou ao reconhecer aquela voz familiar.

Fazia um bom tempo que ele não via Shou e Edo podia jurar que o garoto até estava um pouco mais alto, se é que isso era possível. Ele sabia que Shou também era um _pro_ duelista, mas não imaginava vê-lo ali em Domino quando não era segredo nenhum que o outro resolvera concentrar sua carreira na América logo depois de se formar na Academia.

— Shou, achei que estivesse participando do Torneio Americano! — Manjoume exclamou tirando as palavras de seus pensamentos e, claro, ambos se levantaram para cumprimentar o Marufuji mais novo. — Seja bem-vindo de volta.

— Você sendo gentil comigo, Manjoume, isso é realmente um milagre. — falou o baixinho de cabelo azul-claro.

— Eu sei que pode parecer surpreendente, Shou, mas ele amadureceu bastante. — provocou Edo, ele e Shou riram, Manjoume não.

— É bom ver vocês dois.

— Você vai participar do Gran Prix? — perguntou o duelista prodígio. É claro que Shou o remetia à Ryo já que os dois eram irmãos, mas ele poderia lidar com isso, afinal não era o Kaiser que estava ali, era? Uma ansiedade tomou conta do seu interior ao considerar a possibilidade de Ryo estar no evento.

— Oh não, eu tirei umas férias. — respondeu Shou. — Não posso assistir ao retorno do meu irmão se estiver duelando em outro continente.

A ansiedade se transformou em desespero, Edo podia sentir o álcool em seu estômago borbulhando fazendo seu organismo ferver e sua boca ficar seca. Quais eram as chances do destino pregar essa peça em sua vida? Logo agora que ele estivera pensando demasiado em Ryo! Não, não, isso não poderia estar acontecendo.

— O K-Kaiser... — Manjoume gaguejou. — Ele está aqui?

— Ele está bem ali.

Edo escolheu não olhar para onde Shou estava apontando. Aquele terno parecia sufocá-lo, ele precisava sair dali mesmo que esse ato pudesse implicar em covardia.

— Ah, isso é incrível! — o duelista de preto definitivamente não conseguia esconder sua excitação. — Não acredito que terei a chance de duelar com o Kaiser!

— Sim, vocês dois terão. — Shou enfatizou a palavra _dois_. — Nii-san finalmente poderá ter uma revanche, não é mesmo, Edo?

O jovem de cabelos prateados sorriu como se nada estivesse acontecendo, ele podia muito bem esconder o seu desconforto, mas do jeito que seu coração parecia querer explodir aquela qualidade não duraria muito tempo.

— Eu irei chamá-lo para vir até aqui dizer um oi. — Shou disse animado antes de virar as costas.

— Que ótimo que o Kaiser está voltando a ativa, certo... — Manjoume se interrompeu e Edo pôde sentir os olhos dele o analisando. — Você está bem?

— Estou, só preciso ir até o banheiro. — era uma desculpa estúpida, mas pelo menos ele poderia lavar o rosto e se recompor já que aparentemente aquela seria uma longa noite.

Andando rápido pelo salão Edo distanciou-se cada vez mais de onde estava, seu alívio foi imenso ao ver a porta indicando o banheiro masculino. A reação que Ryo causava nele era incrível e ao mesmo tempo incômoda, já fazia um bom tempo que Edo não se sentia afetado dessa maneira e agora era um péssimo momento para se permitir a tal coisa. Ele era um duelista sério e profissional, paixonites idiotas e desejos incontroláveis deveriam ser insignificantes. Tudo bem que ele deixara se levar algumas vezes nesses últimos dias, fantasiando Ryo o tocando como fizera naquela noite, beijando-o incansavelmente, deixando-o o maluco e fazendo-o chegar ao clímax como nunca chegou na vida.

Começar a pensar nisso era um caminho sem volta e logo Edo sentiu seu corpo ficar quente, era ridículo, mas inevitável. 

Depois de jogar uma água no rosto levemente corado ele respirou fundo e decidiu que enfrentaria aquela noite como alguém que sempre fora, uma pessoa íntegra e sensata que não se deixava levar por impulsos e não permitia que o passado interferisse em sua vida. É isso o que Edo Phoenix era, não um adolescente bobo e apaixonado e sim um adulto respeitável.

Entretanto tudo foi por água abaixo quando ele saiu do banheiro e deu de cara com a última pessoa que ele queria ver naquela noite. O Hell Kaiser com quem ele cometera uma loucura de uma única noite não estava ali, aquele era só o Kaiser, Ryo Marufuji em sua mais pura essência. O blazer negro dera lugar ao azul e branco, o mesmo que ele vestia quando Edo o vencera em um duelo. O olhar ambicioso e cheio de fúria havia desaparecido, agora só havia determinação naquelas íris verdes e brilhantes.

— Edo. — a voz firme dele falou causando-lhe arrepios. — Eu estava mesmo procurando por você.


	3. 3. Ryo, Determinado

Foi surpreendentemente gratificante passar esses últimos anos na América acompanhando Shou em seus duelos, Ryo não poderia estar mais orgulhoso do irmão caçula e da melhora significativa no relacionamento entre eles. Entretanto, agora que sua saúde estava nova em folha, chegou o momento de votar às arenas do Japão.

O ano seria cheio para duelistas como ele, logo após o Grand Prix III da Kaiba Corporation ocorreria a _Pro-League_. Ryo não podia mais ficar parado observando o irmão e Asuka seguindo seus próprios caminhos na América, nem tampouco ir atrás de Fubuki que resolvera viajar pelo mundo deixando de lado qualquer compromisso ou responsabilidade, o Kaiser precisava retornar às suas atividades.

Felizmente para ele não foi nada difícil conseguir patrocínio, na verdade no exato momento em que anunciou seu retorno recebeu uma enxurrada de propostas de diversos países, cada uma delas recusada com educação, é claro. O Japão era o único lugar para onde Ryo pretendia ir, começando por Domino onde o Gran Prix seria realizado.

— Eu vou sentir a sua falta. — Asuka falou antes de ele e Shou embarcarem no avião. Ela ainda estava fazendo suas pesquisas e assim como Ryo queria voltar para o Japão e exercer seu trabalho lá, mais especificamente na Academia onde eles já foram alunos.

Os dois retomaram sua antiga amizade nesses últimos tempos, enquanto se recuperava Ryo recebia a visita de Asuka quase todos os dias. Em certos momentos eles chegaram a ser mais do que amigos, era um relacionamento um tanto complicado do qual ambos não falavam muito sobre, apenas deixavam a coisa rolar.

— Nós iremos nos ver em breve. — ele a abraçou e sorriu, gostava muito dela, porém não era muito bom em demonstrar afetos usando palavras.

Ryo podia afirmar que Shou estava mais animado com seu retorno do que ele próprio, o garoto até mesmo dera uma pausa em sua carreira para acompanhá-lo nesse ano. Internamente o Kaiser queria fazer uma objeção a isso no início, porém seu irmão estava tão feliz e determinado a segui-lo que Ryo deixou para lá, seria totalmente injusto rejeitar a companhia de quem tanto prezava por ele.

— Nii-san, nós temos tantas coisas para fazer quando chegarmos! — o jovem de cabelos azuis-claro exclamou alegremente.

Era essa a parte que lhe incomodava. Os duelos ocupariam boa parte do seu tempo, é claro, mas torneios de grande público traziam consigo uma agenda interminável de entrevistas e fotos. Com certeza tanto os repórteres quanto os espectadores iriam querer saber onde estava o Hell Kaiser, aquele indivíduo que exalava escuridão e poder. A melhor decisão que Ryo tomou em sua vida foi abandonar a personalidade negativa que o consumiu após ele se meter em duelos clandestinos. A ambição do Hell Kaiser deixara-o debilitado, o fizera agir feito um babaca com seus amigos e conhecidos e o fazia enxergar o mundo com ódio e desprezo. Enquanto assumia aquela personalidade Ryo se esquecera dos laços que tinha com sua família e seus amigos, ele se tornara uma casca vazia e dominada pela ganância, ele cometera atos impensados e cedera a impulsos primitivos, durante essa fase tudo foi um grande erro.

— Será que vamos nos encontrar com o pessoal? Eu soube que Hayato agora é praticamente o braço direito do Pegasus, eu adoraria revê-lo! — Shou continuava a falar.

Ryo não se lembrava exatamente de ter criado laços muito fortes com alguém que não seu irmão, Asuka e Fubuki, consequentemente não havia nenhum amigo esperando por ele em Domino. Apesar disso havia alguém que ele realmente gostaria de encontrar novamente, _Edo Phoenix._

Na última vez em que se viram ele ainda era o Hell Kaiser, portanto aconteceram coisas que não deveriam ter acontecido entre os dois. Ryo queria muito conversar com Edo e pedir desculpas, fazia parte de seu plano livrar-se de quaisquer resquícios que poderiam ter restado dos atos do Hell Kaiser.

_____________________

Dois dias depois de terem chegado à Domino, Ryo e Shou compareceram à recepção do Gran Prix III, o evento era praticamente uma tradição que ocorria antes do início do torneio. 

A abordagem dos repórteres foi inevitável.

_"Como foi assistir ao seu irmão mais novo se tornar um duelista maior do que você já foi um dia?"_

_"Informantes nos disseram que você estava em um processo de recuperação na América, isso tem algo a ver com o uso de drogas lícitas ou ilícitas?"_

_"Como os fãs de Monstros de Duelo poderão ter credibilidade em um duelista que participava de duelos clandestinos?"_

_"Edo Phoenix irá participar do torneio, existe alguma possibilidade do Hell Kaiser voltar se Ryo Marufuji perder novamente para o duelista prodígio?"_

A noite mal havia começado e sua cabeça já ameaçava explodir de dor.

— Chega de perguntas por hoje! — Shou interviu sem esconder sua irritação. — Tudo o que vocês precisam saber é que Ryo Marufuji sempre será um grande duelista e...um grande irmão também. Ele errou, é verdade, mas todos nós cometemos erros, não é mesmo?

A ideia de Shou se tornar seu advogado de defesa nessas situações não lhe deixava satisfeito. Ele podia lidar com aquela corja de abutres sozinho, apesar de que eles provavelmente não o respeitariam, não depois de tudo o que ele fez. Talvez ele devesse deixar o seu orgulho um pouco de lado e ter mais consideração pelo o que o irmão estava fazendo, afinal, apenas Shou, Asuka e Fubuki conheciam verdadeiramente o seu coração.

— Agora se nos dão licença, temos que cumprimentar alguns velhos amigos. — seu irmão falou com educação por fim e os dois se afastaram dos repórteres. — Acabei de me encontrar com Edo e Manjoume, não é ótimo?

Ryo sabia que iria se encontrar com Edo em algum momento, mas não imaginava que isso fosse ocorrer tão cedo. Não era de todo ruim eles se verem agora, pelo menos poderiam esclarecer as coisas logo de uma vez ao invés de ficarem adiando a conversa.

— Kaiser! — Manjoume lhe deu um aperto de mão animado e nervoso, do tipo que usa quando se conhece o ídolo, pelo menos mais alguém ali ainda o admirava. — Fico feliz que tenha retornado, você sabe que sempre fui um grande fã seu.

— Obrigado, Manjoume, é muito bom ouvir isso.

— Onde está o Edo? — Shou fez a pergunta que o irmão queria fazer.

— Acho que ele não estava se sentindo bem, foi até o banheiro. — respondeu o jovem de preto. — Ele deve voltar logo, normalmente fica inquieto nesses eventos.

Pelo jeito Edo e Manjoume se tornaram bons amigos nesse meio tempo.

— Eu realmente preciso falar com ele, irei procurá-lo. — Ryo falou com sinceridade, dar desculpas esfarrapadas não era de sei feitio. É claro que seu irmão e Manjoume ficaram um tanto confusos com tais palavras, mas antes que pudessem dizer algo à respeito o Kaiser começou a se afastar. — Eu já volto.

O Kaiser não estava nervoso, mas também não estava tranquilo, não é como se ele pudesse esquecer aquela noite intensa. Por muito tempo ele avaliou o que havia acontecido entre ele e Edo e acabou chegando a conclusão de que não fazia o menor sentido ficar remoendo algo que não podia ser desfeito. Ryo sabia que precisava falar com Edo, ainda que fosse desagradável para ambos tocar no assunto, ele precisava pedir desculpas e explicar que eles, como os dois jovens adultos que eram, não deveriam deixar que o ocorrido afetasse suas vidas.

O duelista seguiu pelo corredor que levava ao banheiro masculino e antes que pudesse abrir a porta, alguém o fez por ele.

— Edo. — ele falou sério ao ver o jovem de cabelos prateados. — Eu estava mesmo procurando por você.

— O que você quer? — indagou o outro com rispidez, ele não mudara nada nesses últimos três anos, continuava o mesmo garoto arrogante de sempre. — Não aguentou ter que esperar até a abertura do torneio para me ver?

Ryo conhecia aquela tática de provocação, porém ele não era mais o Hell Kaiser, não perderia a paciência por bobagens.

— Edo, eu não vim aqui para discutir. Acredite ou não, preciso falar com você.

— Sobre o quê?

— Sobre aquela noite. — respondeu o Kaiser sem o mínimo de emoção e Edo riu.

— Você ainda pensa nisso, Marufuji? Depois de três anos? Não seja tolo, sabe que não temos nada para falar sobre isso, aconteceu e acabou, não podemos voltar atrás, mas podemos esquecer e seguir e frente. — o duelista prodígio falou com uma segurança impressionante, ele praticamente tirara as palavras da boca de Ryo. — Não fique pensando em coisas insignificantes, logo estaremos no meio de um torneio e eu apenas irei me concentrar em vencer, você deveria fazer o mesmo.

— Você está certo. — concordou o Kaiser com um meio sorriso, ele estava mais do que satisfeito com aquela conversa, se é que uma simples troca de palavras onde a conclusão saiu mais rápido do que uma bala poderia ser considerada uma conversa. — Acho que no fim das contas somos mais parecidos do que pensávamos.

— Não importa. — Edo passou por ele sem dizer mais nada andando de volta ao salão. 

— Eu vou derrotar você dessa vez, Edo Phoenix.

— Isso é o que nós vamos ver, Kaiser Ryo. — o garoto de olhos azuis se virou para encará-lo mais uma vez com total confiança. — Seja bem-vindo de volta.


	4. 4. Ryo, Atormentado

— O que nós somos? — Asuka perguntava com sua voz doce, seu corpo despido sobre o dele permanecia imóvel, porém seus dedos delicados percorriam o peito dele incansavelmente. — O que nós somos, Ryo?

— Amigos. — exato, eles eram amigos. Amigos que de vez em quando se deixavam levar pela atração que tinham um pelo outro. — O que você acha que nós somos?

— Eu acho que... — com graciosidade Asuka levantou a cabeça que estava deitada em seu ombro, olhou diretamente para ele e sorriu. — ...gostava mais de você quando era o Hell Kaiser.

Uma dor agonizante atingiu seu peito e as batidas de seu coração pararam por completo, enquanto isso Asuka ria como se seu desespero fosse um divertimento para ela. Ryo então foi dominado por um ódio incontrolável e, mesmo incomodado com o silêncio assustador de seu órgão mais vital, partiu para cima da jovem risonha agarrando seu pescoço com violência. Usando toda a sua força ele virou o corpo dela para que o seu ficasse por cima, ele queria machucar Asuka.

_"Não, é o Hell Kaiser quem está fazendo isso!"_

Do que adiantaria culpar alguém que fazia parte dele? Hell Kaiser Ryo e Ryo Marufuji eram a mesma pessoa.

Ainda que estivesse sendo estrangulada Asuka continuava rindo. Ryo fechou os olhos com força como se esse pequeno ato bobo o fizesse sair daquele tormento, quando os abriu novamente duas íris azuis o fitavam. Suas mãos afrouxaram-se no pescoço de quem ele estava apertando, Edo sorriu e se inclinou para perto de seu rosto.

— Estou muito feliz por você ter voltado, Hell Kaiser.

Ryo acordou angustiado e instintivamente colocou a mão no peito, seu coração estava batendo, um pouco acelerado demais talvez, mas estava batendo.

Esses pesadelos não o atormentavam há quase dois anos. Talvez ver Edo outra vez tenha reacendido alguma coisa negativa em seu interior, afinal, foi por causa dele que tudo começou. É claro que Ryo não culpava Edo pela sua incapacidade de aceitar a derrota, porém o duelista prodígio foi inegavelmente uma parte crucial do processo.

Ao constatar que não conseguiria pegar no sono novamente, Ryo levantou-se da cama e trocou de roupa. Dava para ver Domino inteira da janela do quarto do hotel onde ele e Shou estavam hospedados, era realmente lindo, mas seria ainda melhor andar pela cidade. Ryo sempre gostou de sair andando por aí enquanto refletia sobre um punhado de coisas, ele sentia falta de quando costumava fazer isso com Asuka na Academia. Tudo era tão mais simples naquela época.

O Kaiser saiu na calada da noite sem o menor receio dos perigos que podiam se esconder nas partes escuras da cidade. Após aquele pesadelo onde ele tentava asfixiar Asuka e possivelmente Edo, Ryo só tinha medo de si mesmo. Ele ligaria para ela na manhã seguinte, sentindo-se culpado por feri-la em um sonho terrível, só para ter certeza de que estava tudo bem. Asuka era, acima de qualquer outra coisa, sua melhor amiga.

Um beco mal iluminado apareceu em seu caminho e isso rapidamente o fez se lembrar do dia em que ele encontrara um criminoso desesperado depois de ter sido atacado por uma criatura estranha. Uma criatura que mais tarde Ryo descobriria ser Edo Phoenix fantasiado de _Phoenix Enforcer_ , isso ocorreu exatamente na noite anterior ao duelo dos dois.

Seria ridículo deixar um duelo de anos atrás afetar sua personalidade mais uma vez.

_____________________

 _— Quando é a abertura do torneio? —_ Asuka indagou do outro lado da linha. Ryo deixou seu problema noturno de fora do assunto, não queria preocupá-la.

— Amanhã.

 _— Sabe, Fubuki vai chegar essa semana do Havaí e já que a supervisora da pesquisa nos deu uns dias de folga eu pensei que talvez poderíamos ir à Domino torcer por você. —_ havia uma certa timidez na voz dela, uma característica incomum quando se tratava de Asuka Tenjoin. — _O que você acha?_

Era a primeira vez que a jovem pedia-lhe uma opinião antes de fazer algo.

— Vai ser ótimo ter vocês dois aqui! — Ryo respondeu começando a suspeitar de que talvez estivesse deixando Asuka com falsas esperanças. Ele a amava, mas não daquele jeito e sempre achou que o sentimento da parte dela era o mesmo. Eles possuíam uma afinidade invejável e o sexo era incrível, mas o Kaiser duvidava que os dois pudessem funcionar como um casal.

O pesadelo da noite passada logo veio à sua mente.

_O que eles eram?_

_— Eu mal posso esperar, sinto a sua falta... e a de Shou também, é claro! —_ ela adicionou às pressas. — _Tenho que desligar agora, nos falamos mais tarde._

Ryo então se pegou cogitando a possibilidade de dar uma chance à esse relacionamento, talvez as coisas não se tornassem tão complicadas do jeito que ele temia.

— Eu não sei o que vocês dois estão esperando. — Shou falou como se estivesse lendo seus pensamentos enquanto saboreava uma xícara de chá. — Ela gosta de você, você gosta dela, qual é o problema, nii-san?

— Eu tenho outras prioridades agora, Shou. Além disso, Asuka é minha...

— Sua amiga, eu já sei. — seu irmão interrompeu. — Eu não sou burro, nii-san, sei muito bem o que vocês fazem naqueles encontros de fins de semana.

Era Shou quem estava bebendo algo, mas foi o Kaiser quem quase engasgou, ás vezes ele se esquecia completamente de que o irmão não era mais aquele garoto ingênuo de antes.

— Deixando esse assunto de lado, — voltou a dizer o jovem de cabelo azul-claro. — é sobre outra coisa que estou curioso. Por que você queria tanto falar com Edo Phoenix ontem à noite?

Ryo estava até estranhando o irmão não tê-lo questionado sobre sua atitude na recepção ainda.

— Tínhamos um assunto inacabado a tratar. — ele partilhava muitas coisas com Shou, porém achava desnecessário, para não dizer inapropriado, contar a ele sobre aquela noite no Mundo das Trevas.

— Não me leve à mal, nii-san, eu sei que você e ele provavelmente irão duelar um contra o outro nesse torneio e...

— Eu entendo o seu receio, Shou. Não se preocupe, eu prometo que, mesmo que eu perca, Hell Kaiser Ryo não irá voltar, nunca mais.

Ele conhecia bem o peso de uma promessa, mas acreditava ser capaz de sustentá-lo.

— Você não irá perder, nii-san!

____________________

O Kaiser passou o resto do dia em seu quarto de hotel, a exaustão causada pelo sono interrompido na noite passada levou a melhor dele. Sua mente remoía a última parte do pesadelo quando Asuka foi substituída por Edo, a sensação do jovem prodígio debaixo de seu corpo ainda parecia estar em sua pele.

Ryo tinha quase certeza de que isso se devia ao fato de que Edo fora o único capaz de penetrar a camada de escuridão e fúria impermeável feita pelo Hell Kaiser. Naquela época ele estava tão obcecado em arriscar a vida para duelar e vencer que passaria por cima de qualquer um que tentasse impedi-lo, inclusive Shou, mas por alguma estranha razão Edo conseguiu hipnotizá-lo naquela noite. O garoto era um poço de arrogância e teimosia, Hell Kaiser o desprezava e não aceitava ter perdido para tal alguém, entretanto quando Edo o beijou naquela noite sua mente nebulosa ficou em branco. Os dois então se esqueceram completamente de onde estavam e cederam aos seus desejos mais primitivos.

Ryo não deveria estar pensando nisso, aquelas lembranças eram distantes e erradas, mas ainda deixavam seu coração inquieto. Ele não conseguiria descansar se ficasse revivendo o momento em que Edo cravava as unhas em seus ombros enquanto ele enterrava-se cada vez mais fundo no corpo do duelista prodígio. 

Por que ele estava pensando em Edo daquela maneira só depois de três anos? Ele não deveria estar excitado por causa de uma lembrança que o envolvia como Hell Kaiser, uma personalidade com a qual ele não queria ser associado novamente. 

Suas pálpebras começaram a ficar pesadas e ele agradeceu por estar caindo no sono, só assim ele não pensaria em mais nada que pudesse desestabilizá-lo, isto é, a não ser que ele fosse amaldiçoado com outro pesadelo envolvendo Hell Kaiser Ryo e Edo Phoenix.


	5. 5. Edo, Ansioso

— Eu estou tão nervoso! — exclamou Manjoume passando os dedos pela gola de sua blusa sem parar.

Edo passara a manhã inteira ouvindo os lamentos do outro, começara pelo telefone em um horário bem inconveniente da madrugada e agora continuava ali, nos bastidores da abertura do Gran Prix III.

— Mas você não é o grande Manjoume Thunder? Aquele que não tem medo de nada e enfrenta qualquer coisa? — Edo zombou enquanto ria do amigo. — Um pro-duelista com medo de duelar, essa é nova pra mim

— Não estou com medo de duelar, eu só não queria abrir o torneio.

— Manjoume, vamos lá, o duelo de abertura não tem diferença nenhuma dos demais. Confesse, você está assustado com a possibilidade de ser o primeiro a perder. Mesmo que isso aconteça, derrotas e vitórias do duelo de abertura não contam, você vai continuar competindo.

— Eu não estou com medo de perder!

— Manjoume-sama, está na hora! — interrompeu um dos responsáveis pelo evento aparecendo de surpresa.

— E se eu perder, Edo? Nem sei contra quem irei duelar! — esse com certeza não era o mesmo Manjoume que estava mostrando-se para Saiou e Mizuchi no jantar da semana passada, pelo contrário, era o Manjoume que estava com medo de ser controlado pelo antigo líder da Sociedade da Luz outra vez. — Você não quer mesmo ir no meu lugar? Está mais acostumado com esse tipo de coisa.

— Você não entende que essa é a sua grande oportunidade? Eu disse que Kaiba estava de olho no seu desempenho, ser convocado à um duelo de abertura é só uma maneira dele comprovar isso para ter certeza de que pode investir em Jun Manjoume.

— É, olhando por esse lado...

— Chega de conversa! — foi a vez do jovem de cabelos prateados interromper Manjoume. — Vá até lá e vença! Irei torcer por você da platéia.

— Obrigado, Phoenix. Você é um metido, mas também é um ótimo amigo.

— Digo o mesmo em relação a você.

___________________

Os duelistas que iriam participar do torneio ficavam posicionados nas primeiras filas da platéia. Os assentos estavam reservados com seus nomes e eles só tinham de esperar serem apresentados, o que aconteceria logo após o duelo de abertura.

Edo estava inquieto, rever Ryo não foi tão insignificante quanto ele esperava, infelizmente ocorreu o oposto, o Kaiser só dominou ainda mais seus pensamentos. Depois de ter se encontrado com ele na recepção, Edo foi embora às pressas. Seu corpo, tomado pela ansiedade, nem mesmo conseguiu alívio ao adentrar seu apartamento vazio. Sua mente não ajudou em nada, relembrando do quanto Ryo chegara perto dele, fazendo-o se iludir ao imaginar que o Kaiser sentiu vontade de vê-lo.

Era bobagem criar expectativas em cima daquilo, Edo sabia, mas sua solidão em conjunto com o nervosismo constante deixavam-no absurdamente carente e qualquer sinal de atenção, especialmente vindo da única pessoa com quem ele compartilhara um momento íntimo, era o bastante para fazer o jovem prodígio render-se às suas fantasias.

Edo tinha certeza de que veria Ryo outras vezes durante o torneio e de que haviam grandes chances de um duelo entre os dois, mas isso não o impediria de evitar o máximo de contato pessoal possível. Entretanto o destino mais uma vez mostrou-se contrário à essa decisão.

Ryo Marufuji, o Kaiser, estava no assento bem ao lado do seu. Seus olhos verdes fixos na arena à sua frente, seus braços cruzados como de costume e sua expressão neutra indecifrável, Edo pegou-se admirando a postura independente do outro.

— Edo. — Ryo falou seco sem olhar para o duelista prodígio.

— Kaiser Ryo. — ao se sentar seu braço acidentalmente roçou no do outro, aquilo com certeza passaria despercebido se o jovem de cabelos prateados não estivesse tão vulnerável à toques. Edo sentia-se como um adolescente idiota com os hormônios à flor-da-pele, qual seria a próxima estupidez? Ter uma ereção involuntária no meio do torneio? Ele precisava se controlar. — Como estão sendo as coisas com o seu retorno?

Ele tinha que agir normalmente, agir como se a presença de Ryo não tivesse nenhum efeito sobre ele, como se aquela noite no Mundo dos Trevas estivesse totalmente enterrada nos confins do esquecimento.

— Bem. — o Kaiser respondeu apenas, seu tom era estranho, quase evasivo demais.

— Onde está Shou?

— Em algum lugar com Hayato, um velho amigo dele da Academia.

Ryo claramente não estava interessado em conversar, logo o segundo plano para fingir que estava tudo bem era ignorá-lo e nisso Edo era muito bom.

— Sejam bem-vindos, cidadãos e não-cidadãos de Domino! — o apresentador finalmente aparecera, quanto mais rápido começasse aquela abertura mais rápido ela terminaria e mais rápido Edo poderia se afastar do Kaiser. — Acredito que todos aqui tenham muitas diferenças entre si, mas tenho certeza que todos temos uma paixão em comum, Monstros de Duelo! E quem melhor para realizar esse grande torneio do que o grande Seto Kaiba, presidente da Kaiba Corporation?

Edo se encontrara poucas vezes com Seto Kaiba, ele quase nunca estava presente nas recepções e festas e geralmente assistia aos duelos de seu camarote inacessível e inalcançável lá do alto do recinto. Ele estava lá, mas ninguém podia vê-lo antes do fim do Gran Prix onde o CEO encerrava o campeonato em grande estilo.

— Somente os melhores duelistas irão competir, somente os melhores dos melhores irão chegar nas finais e só o melhor de todos será o grande campeão! — continuou o apresentador animado. — Nós teremos duelos quentes aqui, meus amigos! E para abrir esse maravilhoso torneio dois duelistas incríveis! De um lado ele, que já venceu o Torneio GeneX da tão aclamada Academia de Duelos e que recentemente tornou-se um pro-duelista, Manjoume Thunder! — o famoso grito de guerra que acompanhava Manjoume desde os tempos da Academia pôde ser ouvido por todo o estádio. Edo tinha certeza de que, devido à isso, o amigo havia deixado a insegurança de lado. — Do outro ela, não deixe que esse rostinho inocente os engane, ele pertence à alguém que tem chamado atenção vencendo inúmeros torneios regionais, deem as boas-vindas à Rei Saotome!

— Rei?! — exclamou Ryo parecendo surpreso.

— Você a conhece? — Edo tinha certeza de ter ouvido aquele nome em algum lugar, mas não conseguia recordar-se de onde.

— Ela se infiltrou na Academia uma vez fingindo ser um garoto apenas para me ver, tinha onze anos. Algum tempo depois se tornou uma aluna, ela é uma duelista bem promissora na minha opinião.

Edo perguntou-se internamente se o Kaiser pensava algo parecido sobre sua pessoa. Apesar de todo o lance emocional, o jovem prodígio admirava o outro profissionalmente, antes de serem amantes por uma noite eles eram duelistas, não só isso, eram rivais também.

Quando Manjoume apareceu na arena, no entanto, ele não parecia tão feliz com a ideia de duelar com uma adolescente. Na verdade os dois se encararam como se já tivessem se conhecido e como Ryo havia dito que Rei era uma aluna da Academia, Edo não duvidou nada.

— Eu não vim aqui perder para uma garota de catorze anos!

— Isso é o que nós vamos ver, Manjoume! E para a sua informação eu tenho dezessete! — rebateu Rei e em seguida olhou diretamente para Ryo. — Eu dedico esse duelo à alguém que sempre foi uma inspiração para mim, Kaiser Ryo!

— Para a _sua_ informação, pirralha, o Kaiser também é uma inspiração para mim!

— Você tem dois fãs bastante fervorosos ali. — Edo falou não conseguindo deixar de achar graça da situação. 

A maioria de seus admiradores eram crianças, especialmente as da instituição de caridade na qual ele comandava, Edo não achava isso ruim de forma alguma, pelo contrário, ficava muito feliz em receber carinho dos pequenos. Sua infância foi marcada pelo assassinato misterioso de seu pai, ele descobrira mais tarde que seu próprio tutor, D, fora o responsável pelo crime. Saiou era seu único amigo, foi ele quem lhe apresentou à misticidade do destino. Edo sempre compadeceu-se por crianças em situação de risco, para ele era mais do que um dever ajudá-las. 

Seu plano de ignorar Ryo saiu pela culatra e o feitiço se virou contra o feiticeiro.

Será que o Kaiser odiava tanto assim o que aconteceu naquela noite? Será que ele sentia repulsa, nojo e até mesmo desprezo pelo fato de ter tocado Edo daquela forma? Se esse era o caso então por quê Ryo o procurou na noite da recepção? 

O jovem duelista de cabelos prateados jamais admitiria, mas a ideia de rejeição o afetava demasiadamente. Ele vivia sozinho, seu melhor amigo de quem era dependente emocionalmente havia ido embora, é claro que a amizade com Manjoume era ótima, mas infelizmente ela não chegava nem perto da que Edo tinha com Saiou. Manjoume não o conhecia como Saiou logo não era capaz de dar-lhe a atenção necessária. Perder seu pai de uma maneira tão cruel foi algo que o deixou extremamente incapaz de lidar com as coisas sem alguém do lado. A imagem de arrogância e independência que Edo passava na frente das câmeras não era nada além de uma máscara teatral e fútil.

A ansiedade começou a ataca-lo novamente, o conjunto de pensamentos desagradáveis que rodeavam a sua mente com certeza provocaram-na. Era como naquela noite, Edo não conseguiria esconder-se por muito tempo.

— Eu sacrifico o _Armored Dragon Level 5_ para invocar o _Armored Dragon Level 7_! — gritou Manjoume. Seu amigo estava tendo um duelo muito importante, o qual Edo prometeu que torceria pela sua vitória, e o que o jovem prodígio mais queria fazer naquele momento era sair correndo e fugir para longe. 

— Algum problema? — era uma ironia um tanto desgraçada Ryo fazer aquela pergunta, foi impossível não lembrar das palavras ditas naquela noite há três anos.

_"Algum problema?"_

_"Você é o meu problema!"_

Não, ele não podia mais ficar ali.

Manjoume estava muito ocupado recebendo um ataque direto de Rei e não notou o jovem prodígio saindo de escanteio, mas Edo sabia que logo o amigo perceberia sua ausência e então mais tarde ele teria que se explicar.

Edo correu para a parte de dentro do estádio, fora do campo de visão da platéia, ele não queria que ninguém soubesse que ele estava tendo uma crise. O duelista de cabelos prateados só não contava com a aparição de Ryo vindo atrás dele.

— Você está bem?

É claro que ele não estava bem, seu peito arfava e respirar parecia impossível ao mesmo tempo em que era possível. 

— Fique longe de mim!

Há três anos Hell Kaiser Ryo saía apressado e dizia isso à ele, agora os papéis se inverteram. Edo não queria contato com ninguém, ele queria ir para casa e ficar sozinho, ainda que a solidão e o vazio lhe fizessem mal.

— Edo, qual é o problema? — ele podia jurar que havia preocupação no tom de voz do outro. — Você com certeza não está bem, o que está sentindo?

— E você com certeza não é mais o Hell Kaiser, ele jamais se preocuparia comigo. — provocou Edo, essa era sua auto-defesa. Ryo provavelmente não gostara nenhum pouco do que ele dissera porquê fechou a cara no mesmo instante. — Você se esqueceu da minha existência por todos esses anos e agora está me perguntando o que sinto, não é irônico?

— Esquecer da sua existência? O que quer dizer com isso?

— Não importa! — Edo sabia que estava sendo dramático demais, mas sua racionalidade escapava-lhe no meio de uma crise como aquela. — Apenas me deixe sozinho, eu só preciso... respirar... voltarei para ver Manjoume vencer.

— Você está mentindo. — o Kaiser se aproximou dele e fitou-o com seus olhos verdes e intensos, Edo viu-se completamente acorrentado naquele olhar. — Isso tudo tem à ver com o que aconteceu entre nós? Você disse...

— Egocêntrico como sempre. — interrompeu Edo desviando o rosto. — Nem tudo se trata de você, Kaiser Ryo.

— Então por quê está fugindo? Você está exatamente do jeito que estava na recepção, acha que não percebi? Pare de tentar bancar o durão, Edo, isso só vai te destruir.

— Você acha que eu sou um fraco como você, Ryo Marufuji? Você acha que eu sou alguém que não consegue lidar com a derrota? Alguém que, na primeira oportunidade, se rende à ilegalidade do mundo dos duelos só para parecer malvado e indiferente? Pelo menos o Hell Kaiser não era um moralista hipócrita.

— Diz isso porquê o quer de volta, não é? Admita, Phoenix, admita que você gostaria que o Hell Kaiser estivesse aqui no meu lugar! — o duelista de cabelos azuis-marinho diminuiu ainda mais a distância entre os dois. — Não é tão difícil adivinhar o que você está pensando, se o Hell Kaiser estivesse aqui perderia o controle na sua presença. Você sabe que isso não vai acontecer comigo, Edo, você sabe disso e isso está te matando.

— Vá para o inferno! — a proximidade fez os lábios de Ryo chamarem sua atenção. — Vá para o inferno com todo esse seu controle, eu não poderia me importar menos!

Os dois definitivamente se davam melhor com os olhares do que com as palavras impensadas. 

Talvez Ryo tivesse razão, talvez Edo realmente quisesse que o Hell Kaiser estivesse ali para perder a razão e repetir os acontecimentos daquela noite.

E talvez Ryo Marufuji não fosse tão diferente assim do Hell Kaiser, talvez ele não tivesse tanto controle como clamava ter. 

E foi com esse pensamento que Edo fechou os olhos e aproximou-se de Ryo quase engolindo sua respiração levemente irregular.

É, Ryo não tinha tanto controle assim e com isso eles logo estariam...

— Nii-san?


	6. 6. Edo, Inseguro

— Nii-san?

O fio de oxigênio que os dois estavam compartilhando se rompeu e Edo viu-se no meio de uma situação bastante constrangedora. Qualquer um que encontrasse ele e Ryo naquela posição saberia o que estava acontecendo, a expressão indignada no rosto de Shou só confirmava isso assim como a boca escandalosamente aberta de Hayato.

— Shou. — Ryo afastou-se lentamente dele e fitou o irmão com seriedade, como se estivesse o desafiando a questionar qualquer coisa. Edo imaginou que o Kaiser fosse se explicar, negando o palpite que Shou tinha em mente sobre o ocorrido, mas ao invés disso ele apenas ficou calado.

— É... eu vou ver como está indo o duelo, até mais. — Hayato falou desconcertado enquanto voltava para a parte aberta do estádio.

— O que está acontecendo aqui, nii-san? — as órbitas atrás dos pequenos óculos de Shou alternavam-se entre olhar para o irmão mais velho com aborrecimento e encarar Edo com um certo desprezo.

Sob hipótese alguma o ego de Edo o deixaria ser inferiorizado por alguém como Shou. É claro que no passado os dois até se deram bem devido as circunstâncias da época, porém as únicas pessoas por quem Edo realmente tinha apreço na Academia eram Judai e, agora, Manjoume. Ele não devia absolutamente nada a Shou, além do mais estava bem claro o desagrado que o outro sentia em sua presença, ele com certeza ainda culpava Edo pelo surgimento do Hell Kaiser.

— Você não acha que está um pouco velho para se intrometer na vida do seu irmão, Shou? — provocou o duelista de cabelos prateados. — Quero dizer, apenas cuide de seus próprios negócios.

— Não me lembro de ter perguntado algo a você. — não estava em seus planos irritar-se com uma resposta tão infantil e tola, mas a revolta era mais forte do que Edo podia suportar. — Se nos der licença, isso é entre mim e o meu irmão. _Apenas cuide de seus próprios negócios._

Ver suas palavras sendo usadas contra ele era um grande insulto, Edo não iria sair dali nem que o arrastassem para longe, até porquê foi Ryo quem viera atrás dele e não o contrário.

— É melhor não conversarmos sobre isso aqui, Shou. — o Kaiser parecia finalmente ter recuperado o dom da fala. — Confie em mim, não é nada com o que precise se preocupar. — ele olhou para Edo por um instante e depois voltou-se para o irmão. — Eu prometo.

Uma onda de fúria atingiu Edo e ele a deixou tomar conta de suas seguintes palavras fazendo conjunto com sua risada cheia de deboche.

— Que grande avanço, Kaiser Ryo! Agora você precisa de uma babá para impedir que você cometa alguma estupidez! — riu o jovem prodígio. — Ou melhor, para o manter afastado daquele que causou a sua ruína. Vocês, irmãos Marufuji, podem me ver como uma praga, mas sou eu quem os quer longe. Portanto não venha atrás de mim novamente, Ryo.

— Ele não vai. — pontuou Shou.

— Ele até responde por você, não é uma graça? — Edo ficou plenamente satisfeito em ter conseguido tirar o garoto do sério, isso só o impulsionou a continuar. — Sabe, Shou, eu entendo o seu lado, entendo mesmo. Quero dizer, o seu irmão se tornou alguém desprezível logo após o nosso duelo, não foi? É perfeitamente compreensível que você enxergue a minha pessoa como um gatilho para que isso se repita. Entretanto, como o Kaiser disse, não há nada com o que se preocupar, eu e seu irmão já nos demos bem _até demais._

— Edo! — repreendeu Ryo. — Deixe Shou fora disso!

— Deixá-lo de fora? É ele quem está se intrometendo, nada mais justo do que contar a verdade! Não é isso o que você quer, Shou?

— Você continua o mesmo cara arrogante e prepotente de antes, não é, Edo? Eu não me importo com o que quer que tenha acontecido entre você e o meu irmão e eu também não sou burro para não entender essas suas sacadas ridículas. — Shou não era mais aquele garoto recluso e inseguro, Edo se deu conta disso da pior maneira possível, recebendo a raiva que destilou de volta. — Não pense que você pode me irritar com as suas infantilidades, francamente, Edo! Qual é o problema em chegar direto ao ponto? Saiba que a única coisa com a qual me importo é o bem-estar do Ryo, a vida pessoal dele pouco me interessa, especialmente se ela envolve alguém como _você._

Lamentavelmente Edo não tinha uma resposta pronta na ponta da língua para aquilo.

— Que seja. — ele disse apenas antes de se afastar. Edo não andou muito mais porém já que Manjoume apareceu de surpresa vindo em sua direção vermelho de raiva. — Manj...

— Obrigado pela torcida, _amigo!_

— Eu sinto muito, Manjoume, não estava...

— Já sei, já sei, você não estava se sentindo bem! — não parecia haver qualquer tipo de compreensão na fala do antigo Osiris Negro. — Por que não vai ao médico então, Edo? — não havia preocupação tampouco, Manjoume estava claramente revoltado com ele. — Adivinhe só? Eu perdi para uma garota de catorze anos! Uma garota de catorze anos!

— Eu tenho dezessete, Manjoume." corrigiu uma voz feminina atrás dele. — Por que você fica repetindo que eu tenho catorze?

Quando Edo olhou para a garota descobriu o motivo, Rei tinha uma estatura baixa como a de Shou, seu semblante inocente também era o mesmo. Ela poderia se passar por uma garota de treze anos fácil, fácil, isto é, se não fosse pelo seu busto avantajado.

— Catorze, dezessete, não interessa! Você ainda é uma pirralha!

— Não seja tão dramático, ela é só três anos mais jovem do que a gente.

— Seu amigo me parece uma pessoa sensata. — Rei falou sorrindo diretamente para Edo.

— Ele não é mais o meu... Kaiser!

Por um momento Edo se esquecera de que ainda estava perto dos irmãos Marufuji.

— Meus parabéns, Rei. — Ryo falou com um sincero sorriso no rosto. — Gostaria de ter visto todo o duelo.

A garota deu a impressão de que iria explodir de alegria ali mesmo, mas o máximo que fez foi abraçar Ryo repentinamente, agarrando-o como se ele pudesse desaparecer a qualquer instante.

— Eu estou tão, tão, tão feliz que você esteja de volta, Kaiser Ryo! — Rei então se afastou e colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha envergonhada. — Você... está... livre hoje à noite?

Era muita coragem da parte dela convidar Ryo para sair assim do nada, quase admirável, Edo havia feito bem mais do que isso naquela noite há três anos.

— Eu fico lisonjeado, Rei, mas...

— Nii-san e Asuka estão juntos agora. — interrompeu Shou causando um certo choque não só em Rei, mas em Edo também.

Ryo e Asuka estavam mesmo juntos? Um bolo subiu em sua garganta e o duelista prodígio teve a impressão de que fosse vomitar, sua ansiedade estava atacando-o mais uma vez naquele dia.

— Kaiser, você e Tenjoin... isso é... ótimo! — Manjoume não estava feliz com a notícia como aparentava, sua paixonite por Asuka não era segredo nenhum para ninguém que o conhecesse bem. — Vocês dois formam um ótimo casal.

Edo conseguia visualizar a coisa, o rei e a rainha do Obelisco Azul, tão perfeitos e em sintonia. Essa imagem só embrulhou ainda mais o seu estômago, ele precisava sair dali, dessa vez de maneira definitiva.

— Tudo isso é muito tocante, mas irei me retirar se não se importam. — Edo falou enquanto afrouxava sua gravata, a peça parecia ter adquirido vontade própria e agora pretendia enforcá-lo.

— Você precisa ficar, não vai querer saber contra quem irá duelar? O anúncio será...

— Confio em você para me contar depois, Manjoume, quero dizer, se não estiver mais com raiva de mim. — todo mundo parecia perceber a sua inquietação, eles provavelmente estavam desconfiados por conta de sua fala apressada e nervosa. — Até mais.

— Edo! — Manjoume chamou uma última vez em vão.

Ele se afastou do local andando lentamente, porém ao se tornar invisível para aqueles à quem deixou para trás desatou a correr.

Danem-os repórteres que queriam entrevistá-lo.

Dane-se Shou obtendo sucesso em tirá-lo de seu pedestal.

Dane-se Ryo e Asuka seja lá por qual razão.

Edo havia pedido para o Kaiser não vir mais atrás dele, mas naquele momento onde o jovem prodígio tentava fugir de seus conflitos ter Ryo preocupado com ele era o seu maior desejo.

_"Venha atrás de mim!"_

_"Pergunte como eu estou!"_

_"Droga, venha atrás de mim!"_

Ryo, é claro, não veio e Edo sentiu repulsa de sua própria infantilidade.

____________________________

Algum tempo depois, sozinho em seu apartamento escuro, o duelista de cabelos prateados tirou o paletó e a gravata que tanto o sufocava e deitou-se no sofá. Seu peito arfava a cada lufada de ar que ele inspirava e expirava com força.

Edo odiava estar sozinho e odiava mais ainda a sua incapacidade em permanecer sozinho.

Ao menos ele não tinha mais dúvidas sobre Ryo, o Kaiser não pensava naquela noite como ele, com certeza sentia nojo e arrependimento. Manjoume estava certo, Ryo e Asuka formavam um belo casal, ela era inteligente e bonita como seu parceiro.

E _experiente_ também.

Edo era uma pessoa multitalentosa, sabia de muitas coisas, porém relações amorosas não era uma delas. Jesus, o que raios ele sabia sobre sexo além de se masturbar feito um adolescente depois de entrar na puberdade? O que ele estava pensando naquela noite ao se insinuar para o Hell Kaiser? Que eles sairiam daquele mundo de mãos dadas e viveriam felizes para sempre? Ele era só um maldito virgem, por quê Ryo iria querer algo com ele? O sexo daquela noite deveria ter sido um desastre para o outro.

Pensando nisso agora Edo teve certeza de que se não fosse pelo calor do momento a experiência também teria sido terrível para ele. Os dois nem haviam se preparado antes de fazer qualquer coisa, doeu tanto que Edo teve a impressão de que estava sendo rasgado por dentro, entretanto isso não o desencorajou a continuar e quando o prazer veio tudo pareceu ter valido a pena.

Edo não conseguia parar de pensar em Ryo e se ele era tão rude e agressivo quanto o Hell Kaiser. Sua intuição lhe dizia que a coisa com o Kaiser Ryo deveria ser mais delicada e sensual, Edo queria tanto provar isso que chegava a doer.

Ele chegou tão perto de sentir os lábios de Ryo contra os seus outra vez, se Shou não tivesse aparecido talvez...

Não, nada do que Edo estava pensando teria acontecido, suas fantasias eram _apenas fantasias._

Ryo não teria o pressionado contra a parede para beijá-lo com mais intensidade.

Ryo não teria tocado cada parte de seu corpo enquanto o despia desesperadamente.

Até porquê eles estavam em um lugar inapropriado.

Exatamente como aquela noite na floresta.

Poderiam ser pegos a qualquer momento e isso, Edo surpreendeu-se ao constatar, tornava tudo mais excitante ainda.

O barulho da fivela de seu cinto se desencaixando foi a última coisa que Edo ouviu antes de imergir em um completo estado de transe, totalmente extasiado, deixando o ar de seus pulmões escapar com violência toda vez que seus quadris se arqueavam com o movimento contínuo de sua mão esquerda.

Era tão frustrante saber que ele só tinha à si mesmo para realizar aquele tipo de coisa enquanto Ryo tinha Asuka.


	7. 7. Ryo, Sobrecarregado

Seu primeiro duelo foi contra Hideki Fuyuki, um jovem do oeste do Japão especialista em cartas com o atributo Terra. Ele estava claramente nervoso por duelar com Ryo e este por sua vez não encontrava-se muito atrás.

Fazia muito tempo que o Kaiser não entrava em um arena de duelo como duelista, nos últimos três anos ele tem sido apenas o espectador, sempre calado de braços cruzados assistindo a performance do irmão minuciosamente. Uma certa ansiedade acometeu seu peito logo antes do jogo e Ryo não tinha escolha a não ser lidar com ela. Na verdade ele não queria ter escolhas, ele queria obrigar-se a enfrentar o obstáculo que tentava impedi-lo de continuar.

Felizmente o duelo correu perfeitamente, seu oponente era desafiador e determinado, por um momento Ryo até sentiu-se culpado por tê-lo tirado do torneio ao vencer usando o _Cyber End Dragon._ Entretanto a capacidade de Fuyuki em aceitar a derrota e ainda lhe desejar boa sorte foi o suficiente para fazer um sorriso se erguer em seu rosto.

— Foi uma honra tê-lo como oponente, Kaiser Ryo.

— Eu digo o mesmo, Hideki Fuyuki.

Eles deram um aperto de mão como dois bons amigos e foram um para cada lado.

A multidão foi a loucura com a sua vitória, eles gritavam o seu nome e o aplaudiam como faziam na época de seu auge. E o mais importante, ninguém ali citou o Hell Kaiser Ryo.

_________________________

Apesar de ter vencido e de estar aproveitando toda a glória que recebia dos fãs Ryo só pensava em uma coisa, ou melhor, em um único _alguém._ Edo tem vagado pela sua mente com mais frequência desde o seu pesadelo, na última vez em que eles se viram o jovem prodígio não parecia muito bem e Ryo ficou preocupado com ele de certa forma.

Ele tinha certeza de que Edo assistira aquele duelo, mesmo não sendo capaz de vê-lo ele podia sentir sua presença. Era impressionante como a intensidade do olhar de Edo era perceptível no ar, isto é, pelo menos Ryo conseguia identifica-la. De qualquer maneira ele não tinha mais tempo para pensar em seu jovem amante de uma noite, Asuka e Fubuki iriam chegar logo e Ryo e Shou deveriam estar no aeroporto para apanhá-los.

— Nii-san, o que houve? — indagou Shou no caminho para o aeroporto. — Você acabou de vencer seu primeiro duelo depois do retorno às arenas, não está empolgado com isso?

Ele deveria estar, mas as palavras de Edo ainda o assombravam como fantasmas do passado, a pior parte é que elas nem mesmo estavam relacionadas com o torneio. Sua promessa de focar apenas nos duelos parecia estar indo por água abaixo.

_"Você esqueceu da minha existência nesses últimos três anos..."_

Ryo não se esquecera da existência de Edo, como ele poderia? É claro que ele não gostava de lembrar dos momentos que vivera como Hell Kaiser e muito menos se orgulhava dos atos que cometeu naqueles tempos, mas Edo não tinha nada a ver com isso. Aquela noite foi um erro do qual ele se arrepende amargamente, entretanto não podia voltar atrás e ambos combinaram em esquecer e seguir em frente.

Mas de repente Edo parecia tão sentimental em relação àquilo.

— Shou, eu não vou sair pulando de alegria só porquê venci um duelo. — o Kaiser disse de um jeito descontraído. — Ás vezes você fala como se não me conhecesse.

— Devido aos últimos acontecimentos não sei mais se conheço. — Ryo sabia que Shou estava se segurando para não fazer perguntas sobre sua suposta relação com Edo. — Me desculpe, nii-san, a última coisa que quero é me intrometer na sua vida, mas...

Talvez aquela fosse a hora de abrir o jogo, Shou não iria julgá-lo jamais, ao menos disso Ryo tinha absoluta certeza.

— Depois que eu deixei você naquela noite, lá no Mundo das Trevas... — ele começou a dizer interrompendo qualquer questionamento que o irmão pretendia fazer. — Edo e eu nos _envolvemos_ , foi algo momentâneo, não sabíamos o que estávamos pensando. Só aconteceu uma vez e tanto eu quanto ele queremos que continue assim, ou seja, isso não irá se repetir.

— Nii-san, eu não vou mentir e dizer que não acho estranho você e o Edo juntos, quero dizer, isso é tão improvável! — a expressão de Shou denotava um certo desconcerto, porém ele era quase um adulto e precisava saber lidar com algumas coisas. — Acredito quando diz que não sabia o que estava pensando no momento, afinal, perder para o Edo foi a primeira peça a se encaixar no seu colapso. Além disso, mesmo antes do Hell Kaiser você o detestava totalmente, como uma coisa dessas foi acontecer?

Ryo não tinha resposta para isso.

— Você gosta dele? Pareciam bem próximos no outro dia?

É, Shou estava certo, os dois estavam bem próximos naquele dia. Ryo ainda se encontrava irritado consigo mesmo por não ter recuado, por ter deixado Edo chegar tão perto, por seu auto-controle ter falhado ao engolir a respiração de Edo e...

Não, ele não deveria estar pensando nisso.

— Isso não irá se repetir. — Ryo falou outra vez não tendo muita certeza das palavras que saíam de sua boca. — Eu prometo.

Nenhum dos dois tocou no assunto novamente durante o caminho.

Ao chegarem no aeroporto Ryo nem mesmo teve tempo de abrir a boca, Fubuki o apertava como uma camisa de força.

— Fubuki... eu... não... consigo... respirar...

— Ah, Ryo! Não nos vemos há muito tempo, senti tanto a sua falta! — seu melhor amigo era sempre tão dramático, porém Ryo não o imaginava agindo de outra forma. Fubuki também teve sua fase obscura, não foi tão intensa e problemática como a dele, mas ainda assim causou dor nas pessoas que o amavam, especialmente em Asuka.

— Nós... nos... vimos... no... mês... passado. — depois disso Fubuki finalmente o libertou e Ryo pôde respirar normalmente. — Asuka.

Diferente do irmão Asuka o abraçou com toda a delicadeza do mundo depositando um beijo em sua bochecha antes de soltá-lo.

— Foi tão estranho não ter você e Shou por perto nesses últimos dias. — falou ela. — Fico muito feliz que tenha vencido o duelo, Ryo, isso é mesmo ótimo!

— Esse é o meu garoto, um vencedor! — exclamou Fubuki. — E então, qual é a programação para essa noite? Iremos comemorar, não é? Eu não saí do Havaí para ficar trancado em um quarto de hotel em Domino!

— Nii-san! — protestou Asuka. — Tente não ser tão inconveniente, Ryo provavelmente está...

— Eu e Shou adoraríamos levá-los para jantar. — o Kaiser interrompeu sorrindo diretamente para a jovem. — Isto é, se vocês não estiverem exaustos por conta da viagem.

— Você está de brincadeira? O que eu mais quero é sair com todos vocês! — Ryo ás vezes se perguntava se Fubuki passava pelos mesmos conflitos internos que ele devido sua outra personalidade, mas vê-lo agindo e falando do jeito espalhafatoso como sempre fizera era o bastante para o Kaiser deduzir que não.

Fujiwara no entanto, quem sabe, poderia ter familiaridade com o problema. Porém Ryo não o via há um bom tempo, era impossível ter certeza.

Era inútil ficar pensando no passado.

__________________________

Asuka e Fubuki instalaram-se no mesmo hotel onde Ryo e Shou estavam hospedados. Logo depois de se aprontarem os quatro partiram para sua noite de comemoração, tanto pela reunião quanto pela vitória de Ryo.

Assim que entrou no restaurante Ryo lembrou-se imediatamente das palavras de Edo sobre seu destino há anos atrás.

_"Seu destino foi definido muito antes desse duelo, Kaiser Ryo-senpai."_

Talvez Edo Phoenix estivesse no seu destino afinal de contas, ou era isso ou Ryo estava fadado a se esbarrar com ele por mera coincidência em lugares fora do torneio.

O jovem prodígio estava em uma mesa com Manjoume rindo descontraidamente, Ryo nunca o vira daquele jeito. A risada de Edo, pelo menos no ponto de vista do Kaiser, sempre escondia um ar de superioridade e arrogância.

— Manjoume! — Fubuki gritou dentro do restaurante atraindo olhares de desconhecidos que tentavam aproveitar seu jantar em paz. — Manjoume!

O irmão mais velho de Asuka transitou pelas mesas com uma velocidade impressionante e em seguida agarrou Manjoume exatamente como fizera com Ryo no aeroporto. Ele, Asuka e Shou não tiveram outra escolha a não ser ir atrás do outro.

— Fu...buki... — Ryo não conseguia deixar de sentir empatia pelo garoto. — Me... solte...

— Manjoume, faz dois anos que não o vejo! — bradou o "abraçador". — Desde a formatura para falar a verdade, não é, Asuka?

— T-T-Tenjoin? — o duelista de cabelos pretos congelou ao ver sua antiga paixão. Totalmente atrapalhado, Manjoume levantou-se rapidamente. — Seja bem-vinda de volta, Tenjoin! É... muito bom ver você!

— É muito bom ver você também, Manjoume, sinto tanta falta dos velhos tempos. — Ryo conhecia Asuka melhor do que ninguém e sabia o quanto ela estava sendo sincera ao dizer aquilo, a jovem sempre foi muito apegada aos momentos do passado, era dona de uma nostalgia incorrigível. — Edo, é um prazer vê-lo novamente.

— O prazer é todo meu, Asuka. — os enormes olhos azuis de Edo foram de Asuka para Shou e de Shou para Ryo, ele permanecia sentado enquanto saboreava sua bebida. — Por que não se juntam à nós já que estamos todos aqui?

Não havia sinceridade na voz de Edo, na verdade Ryo notou um certo nervosismo no tom dele semelhante àquele presente nos outros dias em que os dois se falaram.

— Quanto mais gente melhor! — Fubuki era de longe o mais animado da noite. — Vou pedir ao gerente para adaptar essa mesa para seis pessoas.

Em instantes todos estavam acomodados, Ryo acidentalmente ficou de frente para Edo, _acidentalmente._

— O duelo foi incrível, Kaiser, estávamos torcendo por você. — Manjoume foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio. — Mal posso esperar para ser seu oponente.

 _"Estávamos? Edo torcendo por mim? Não consigo imaginar tal coisa."_ pensou Ryo.

— Nii-san com certeza vai ganhar esse torneio! — Ryo podia ver a provocação nos olhos do irmão. O arrependimento de ter pisado os pés naquele restaurante o abateu um pouco, ele não estava interessado em conflitos, só queria ter uma noite tranquila.

Seus olhos encontraram os de Asuka ao seu lado e ela sorriu para ele, tê-la por perto lhe trazia paz no meio daquela bagunça.

— Vejo que está mais confiante do que o próprio Kaiser, Shou, tem mesmo certeza do que está dizendo? — a troca de farpas entre Edo e Shou estava lhe cansando, ainda que isso tivesse começado há bem pouco tempo. — É claro que você está feliz por seu irmão, mas tente não criar muitas expectativas, elas podem te destruir.

— Edo, o que deu em você? — indagou Manjoume com indignação e em seguida virou-se para o resto do pessoal. — Não liguem para o que ele diz, está começando a beber demais nesses últimos dias.

Ryo conseguia ver isso pelo modo como o duelista prodígio entornava uma taça atrás da outra.

— Manjoume está certo, não liguem para mim. — Edo disse olhando diretamente para Ryo. — Apenas sigam o exemplo do Kaiser e esqueçam tudo.

— Eu estou sentindo uma tensão aqui. — Fubuki parecia estar se divertindo com a situação ou era muito ingênuo para perceber a seriedade do que se passava. — Tudo isso é competitividade por conta do torneio? Vamos lá, pessoal, não estamos numa arena, podemos nos divertir!

Por que Edo estava sendo tão infantil sobre algo que ele afirmava ter superado? Será que ele ainda pensava naquela noite?

A ideia de Edo nutrir sentimentos por ele devido ao que aconteceu lhe parecia tolice. Mesmo assim uma pequena parte de Ryo deu boas-vindas à sensação de triunfo, ele não se orgulhava disso obviamente. A questão é que, querendo ou não, a situação era um tanto irônica, Edo debochara tanto dele no passado e agora se encontrava supostamente atraído por ele. Pelo jeito o destino, à quem Edo depositava tanta confiança, resolvera zombar com a sua cara.

— Parece que todos tivemos a mesma ideia! — exclamou uma voz desconhecida. Ao virar a cabeça para ver de quem se tratava Ryo percebeu que a voz não era tão desconhecida assim, seu oponente daquele dia, Hideki Fuyuki, estava bem ali com um sorriso estampando o rosto. — É possível que esse seja o único restaurante de Domino para onde vão todos os duelistas? Que prazer vê-lo outra vez, Kaiser Ryo.

— Fuyuki. — cumprimentou o vencedor daquele duelo. — Gostaria de se sentar conosco?

— Oh não, não se incomodem comigo. Apenas o vi e pensei em dizer oi e... — os olhos dele correram para o outro lado da mesa. — vejo que Edo Phoenix está aqui, sou um grande fã, minha maior ambição nesse torneio era lutar contra você!

— Bem, quem sabe seu desejo não seja atendido na Pro-Liga. — falou o jovem de cabelos prateados.

— Eu espero que possamos nos encontrar antes disso, Edo Phoenix. — alguma faísca dentro de Ryo foi acendida, por alguma razão ele não gostou nada do tom que Fuyuki usou. — Vou me retirar e deixá-los em paz, tenham um bom jantar e uma boa noite.

— Acho que ele quer bem mais do que duelar com você, Edo. — brincou Fubuki depois do outro ter se afastado.

— Nii-san! — a Tenjoin mais nova costumava dar broncas no irmão usando somente olhares intimidadores, infelizmente eles não serviam de nada. — Eu já não disse para você parar de ser inconveniente?

— Eu só estou brincando!

— Antes fosse brincadeira. — disse Manjoume. — Se vocês andassem com o Edo saberiam que isso é mais comum do que parece ser, ele é bem famoso com os caras.

— Só eu? — rebateu o jovem prodígio rindo. — Manjoume também está acostumado a receber cantadas de outros homens.

— É isso o que eu ganho por ser seu amigo!

Todos caíram na gargalhada, até mesmo Manjoume que estava visivelmente constrangido com o que fora dito. Ryo no entanto permaneceu sério, ele percebeu que seus pulsos estavam cerrados e não entendia bem o motivo de estar irritado.

Seu desconforto foi atirado para longe quando Asuka entrelaçou sua mão com a dele.

— Você está bem? — ela perguntou, sua voz era doce, mas denotava preocupação.

— Sim, estou feliz por você estar aqui. — Ryo realmente estava falando a verdade, só não tinha certeza de que Asuka havia interpretado da mesma forma pelo jeito como os olhos dela brilharam ao som daquelas palavras.

— Estou feliz por estar com você.

O Kaiser deu um meio sorriso e voltou sua atenção para as pessoas na mesa. A fúria com a qual Edo o fitava era tão densa que poderia ser cortada com uma faca no ar. O jovem de cabelos prateados então desviou o olhar e afrouxou sua gravata, ele parecia tão ansioso quanto da última vez.

Por um segundo Ryo perguntou-se se teria que sair correndo atrás do outro só para verificar se ele estaria bem, porém, ao contrário do dia da abertura do Gran Prix, Edo permaneceu onde estava durante toda a noite em perfeito estado, pelo menos por fora.

_____________________________

Fazer amor com Asuka era _encantador._

Não parecia o jeito certo de descrever uma relação sexual, mas era exatamente assim que Ryo enxergava a situação.

Asuka era a mulher mais bonita que ele já tivera o prazer de conhecer, o Kaiser não tinha dúvidas disso. Ela sempre esteve ao seu lado na Academia e, posteriormente, em todos os seus momentos difíceis.

— Ryo... — ela dizia o seu nome enquanto o envolvia com seu próprio corpo.

Suas palmas delicadas o faziam estremecer cada vez que tocavam a base de seu pescoço com firmeza. Ryo a desejava, as reações que invadiam o seu corpo enquanto ele estava dentro dela não o deixariam negar isso, por quê tal coisa não era o suficiente para um possível relacionamento sério.

_"Você gosta de transar com ela."_

_"Você gosta de conversar com ela."_

_"Você gosta de retribuir o sorriso apaixonante que ela lhe dá."_

_"Então por quê?"_

_"Por que, Ryo? Por que você acha que não está verdadeiramente apaixonado por ela?"_

Esses pensamentos tão confusos que vagavam pela sua mente, por incrível que pareça, não o desanimaram. Ryo aumentou o ritmo e fechou os olhos, se concentrando somente nos sons que Asuka fazia e nos que ele mesmo deixava escapar.

As unhas dela fincaram sua pele, não era algo que Asuka fazia com frequência e naquele momento fez com que uma sensação de estranheza crescesse dentro do peito do Kaiser. Uma estranheza que logo se transformou em familiaridade, porém não com Asuka.

No momento seguinte Ryo não estava mais ouvindo Asuka, mas sim Edo. Ele quase podia sentir aqueles olhos azuis o fitando com um misto de fúria e luxúria.

_"Você está perdendo o controle outra vez, Kaiser Ryo, talvez seja hora de eu retomar as rédeas da sua vida."_

Aquela voz em sua cabeça, idêntica à sua, pertencia à _ele._

_"Vamos, Ryo, deixe-me sair."_

Pensar em Edo era perigoso, o jovem prodígio parecia ser capaz de reacender uma chama há muito tempo apagada, a chama do Hell Kaiser.

Edo, tão teimoso e imaturo. Jesus, como Ryo detestava aquela atitude!

As unhas cravavam ainda mais o seu corpo, era dolorosamente excitante. O desespero por qualquer tipo de alívio era tão intenso em seu peito que Ryo obrigou-se a se enterrar mais fundo em Edo a cada estocada, ele queria mostrar à ele o quanto era inatingível às suas provocações. Ryo queria ouvir Edo gritando o seu nome e tremendo debaixo de seu corpo como se ele fosse a única pessoa capaz de tocá-lo daquela maneira.

Ele queria mostrar à Edo que ter ciúmes era desnecessário, Asuka e Fuyuki não poderiam acabar com o que eles tinham. Eles não poderiam apagar o fato de que eles pertenciam um ao outro desde aquela noite no Mundo Das Trevas.

Seu coração ameaçava explodir, mas Ryo só se importava com o quanto era bom sentir cada centímetro do corpo de Edo. Ryo nem mesmo precisava abrir os olhos para visualizar Edo com o peito arfando, com suas pálpebras cobrindo suas órbitas pela metade ou com suas costas arqueando em intervalos cada vez mais curtos. Essa imagem estava gravada em sua cabeça, ele era capaz de desenhá-la perfeitamente mesmo sem qualquer dom artístico.

Ryo estava tão perto e Edo também, ele tinha certeza. O Kaiser então apertou a cintura de seu amante com mais força e inclinou-se para se vingar da agressividade das unhas do outro mordendo seu pescoço.

— Ryo! — ele conseguira, ele fizera Edo gritar o seu nome. Com isso o Kaiser deixou-se levar pelo maior prazer que já foi capaz de atingir durante toda a sua vida sexual.

Seu abrandamento não durou muito porém, ao abrir os olhos Ryo se deu conta do quanto estava agindo feito um louco.

— Você estava bem animado hoje, não é? — Asuka falou depois de recuperar o fôlego, uma de suas mãos repousava no lugar onde o Kaiser a machucara. — Ainda bem que o meu cabelo é comprido.

— Me desculpe, Asuka, eu sinto muito.

Ryo queria se atirar da janela do quarto do hotel naquele mesmo instante. O que ele estava fazendo? Como ele pôde deixar seus impulsos mas primitivos o dominarem logo na presença de alguém que ele tanto amava?

A lembrança do pesadelo onde ele estrangulava Asuka logo o atormentou novamente.

— Me desculpe. — Ryo repetiu sentindo suas forças se esvaecerem. — Eu realmente...

Ele queria tanto que Asuka ficasse furiosa e o expulsasse do quarto e de sua vida impedindo-o de feri-la outra vez para todo o sempre, mas ao invés disso...

— Ei, por quê você está se desculpando? — a jovem passou os dedos por seus cabelos azuis e o trouxe para mais perto. Ryo não resistiu ao toque de carinho e deitou a cabeça sob os seios dela. — Quero dizer, isso não foi nada, não se preocupe. Honestamente, eu gostei e até acho que foi um avanço, nós sempre vamos tão... _devagar._ Não que isso seja um problema é claro!

O Kaiser não pôde deixar de esboçar um sorriso e, durante aquela noite, ele permitiu que Asuka acariciasse seus cabelos eliminando toda a sobrecarga que permeava sua mente.


	8. 8. Ryo, Protetor

Quando o Kaiser despertou de seu cochilo ele percebeu que não estava mais deitado sob Asuka, mas sim ao lado dela. A jovem dormia profundamente e por um momento Ryo sentiu inveja de seu semblante pacífico.

Já passavam das uma e meia da madrugada, tudo estava escuro e quieto, exceto a mente do jovem duelista. Ryo ainda remoía inquieto seus pensamentos fantasiosos que o acometeram enquanto ele transava com Asuka, tanto a parte em que ele enxergava Edo debaixo de seu corpo quanto a parte em que o Hell Kaiser falava dentro de sua cabeça. Rendendo-se à sua insônia Ryo se levantou com cuidado para não acordar a companheira e foi ao banheiro para lavar o rosto.

Ryo teve medo de se olhar no espelho e colidir com o reflexo do Hell Kaiser, encarando-o de volta com ódio e zombaria. Seu alter-ego não apareceu, mas isso não lhe deu alívio algum, ele ainda poderia estar _lá dentro._

Voltar para cama estava fora de cogitação, Ryo precisava respirar. Além do mais, ele não se achava digno de ficar perto de Asuka naquele momento.

________________________________

Lá fora, enquanto caminhava pelas ruas totalmente desertas de Domino, Ryo tentava reorganizar sua mente mais uma vez.

_Hell Kaiser Ryo está morto._

_Hell Kaiser Ryo está morto._

_Hell Kaiser Ryo está morto._

Não querendo ressuscitar mais sentimentos odiosos de seu passado Ryo seguiu para a direção contrária do beco onde ele encontrara o _Phoenix Enforcer_ há anos atrás. Sua cabeça já teve o suficiente de Edo por aquela noite, _antes, durante_ e _depois_ do jantar.

No entanto sua vida parecia ter adquirido uma nova regra agora: _quanto menos ele queria encontrar Edo, mais o jovem prodígio apareceria em seu caminho._

Em um bar no centro da cidade, há umas três quadras do hotel, Ryo o viu. A tendência alcoólica de Edo não era de sua conta, o Kaiser até mesmo o teria ignorado e seguido seu rumo se não fosse por Hideki Fuyuki. O duelista que perdera para ele estava ali, bem ao lado de Edo, seu interesse no jovem de cabelos prateados era mais do que óbvio.

Após o jantar Edo havia dito que iria para casa, por quê ele estava bebendo com um estranho a essa hora da madrugada? Era muita imprudência.

Inerte, Ryo observou a dupla se levantar e se dirigir para a saída. Sua presença ali, aguardando Edo como um pai revoltado com a rebeldia do filho, com certeza traria muitas interrogações, porém naquele instante Ryo não deu a mínima.

— Seu apartamento? — a voz de Fuyuki se aproximando denotava uma certa sobriedade. — O hotel onde estou hospedado é mais perto, o que você acha? Bem mais conveniente, não?

Qualquer respeito que Ryo teve por Hideki Fuyuki fora demolido, ele jamais poderia respeitar alguém que possuía o intuito de se aproveitar da vulnerabilidade de outra pessoa, pelo menos era o que sua fala dava a entender.

— Contanto que... — Edo por sua vez parecia estar completamente embriagado. — ...você tenha... algo pra beber...

— É claro que eu tenho. — quando Fuyuki disse isso já havia saído pela abertura de braços dados com um Edo cambaleante. — Vamos pegar um...

Seus olhos encontraram o de Ryo, o duelista de caráter suspeito engoliu em cheio como se tivesse sido pego em flagrante. Edo estava muito ocupado se apoiando em Fuyuki, tentando se manter de pé, porém no instante em que conseguiu se equilibrar sua atenção foi para o mesmo lugar que a do companheiro.

— Kaiser. — Edo falou entre os dentes. — O que você... está fazendo aqui?

— Eu vim levar você pra casa. — respondeu Ryo de supetão surpreendendo Edo e à si mesmo. Ele não queria ter mais proximidade com o jovem prodígio, era verdade, mas jamais iria permitir que Fuyuki concluísse seus supostos objetivos. O Kaiser tinha noção da possibilidade de estar sendo precipitado, entretanto preferia não arriscar a sorte.

— É um prazer revê-lo, Kaiser Ryo. — Fuyuki falou cordialmente, mas foi ignorado.

— Não me lembro de ter colocado você nessa posição, Ryo, nós nem mesmo somos amigos. — a teimosia do jovem de cabelos prateados era incorrigível, no entanto Ryo sabia como contorná-la. — Eu não sei o que deu em você, Kaiser, mas sugiro que faça o que seu irmãozinho mandou e não venha atrás de mim outra vez.

— Não se preocupe, Kaiser Ryo, Edo estará muito bem nas minhas mãos. — não havia cordialidade dessa vez, só a boa e velha provocação. — E também, Edo já é bem grandinho para tomar suas próprias decisões.

— Exatamente! Eu sou, como é que dizem? Ah é, _independente!_

Ryo atribuiu a ingenuidade do outro ao álcool, Edo jamais confiaria em alguém que acabara de conhecer.

_"E desde quando você o conhece tão bem, Ryo?"_

Ele não conhecia.

_"Você está com ciúmes?"_

Ele não estava.

_"Você está mentindo para si mesmo novamente?"_

Ele...

— O táxi... — Fuyuki começou a dizer interrompendo seus devaneios. — Vamos, Edo.

— Volte para Asuka e me deixe em paz, Ryo, exatamente do jeito que você fez nesses últimos três anos. — e foi ouvindo isso que Ryo soube que sua hipótese estava certa, Edo ainda guardava ressentimentos dele, talvez até mais do que isso.

— Como quiser. — disse o Kaiser antes de dar as costas para os outros dois. — Edo Phoenix, vejo que você nunca irá deixar de ser um maldito pirralho. Nos vemos no torneio.

Ryo se afastou do local sabendo que havia vencido a batalha, rebaixar-se a esse nível para ganhar algo não era de seu feitio, mas perder era _menos ainda._

— Vamos embora, eu lhe faço um drink.

O duelista de cabelos azulados ainda podia ouvir a conversa entre Edo e Fuyuki, ou melhor, ele propositadamente estava andando mais devagar para facilitar o ato.

— Eu... eu não quero beber mais por hoje. Sinto muito, Hideki, está tarde e eu...

— O que está dizendo? Isso é por causa do Kaiser?

— Eu não vou deixar ele falar comigo daquele jeito! — esbravejou Edo antes de retornar ao seu tom suave de bêbado. — Pode ir embora, eu ficarei bem. Nós podemos sair outro dia... se você quiser é claro.

Ryo não pôde deixar de esboçar um sorriso, ele nem mesmo precisava prestar atenção na conversa para se certificar de que Edo viria atrás dele. Todavia sua satisfação se dissipou quando ele percebeu que sua atitude se assemelhava com algo que o Hell Kaiser faria.

O que diabos ele estava fazendo?

Deixando Asuka sozinha em um quarto de hotel para vagar pela cidade no meio da madrugada.

Não se importando com a possibilidade de Asuka acordar e acabar se desesperando por conta de sua ausência.

Hell Kaiser estava...

_"Eu estou bem vivo aqui dentro de você, Ryo!"_

Seguida de um forte espasmo em seu peito a dor veio e Ryo se viu obrigado a cessar os passos. Isso não deveria estar acontecendo, seu coração estava saudável e o adoecimento que o acometeu na época não tinha nada a ver com o Hell Kaiser.

— Kaiser?

Essas coisas não passavam de delírios criados pela sua mente, essa era a única resposta. Talvez voltar a Domino tenha sido um _erro._

— Kaiser, você está bem?

Ryo se recompôs e virou-se apenas para encontrar Edo, o leve rubor abaixo de seus olhos azuis o faziam parecer febril e doente, porém o Kaiser tinha certeza de aquilo era um efeito do constrangimento em conjunto com e embriaguez.

Era exatamente como três anos atrás.

Naquela noite Ryo fugiu sozinho carregando somente a dor torturante em seu coração, Edo com sua teimosia incurável foi atrás dele e então os dois...

— Você vai me levar para casa ou não?

_____________________________________

Ryo não fazia ideia de como prosseguir com a situação quando chegou ao apartamento de Edo, ele não tinha certeza se deveria apenas deixá-lo lá ou se precisava ficar mais um pouco só para ter certeza de que o outro ficaria bem.

No entanto o jovem de cabelos prateados parecia ter tudo planejado pois no exato momento em que os dois adentraram a residência Edo o beijou, tão abrupta e desesperadamente quanto naquela noite há três anos. Sua língua tinha gosto de álcool e por um momento Ryo sentiu-se inebriado com a sensação do seu toque, porém, por mais que seu estado psicológico estivesse abalado, o Kaiser era sensato o suficiente para saber que aquilo era errado. Era errado porquê Edo estava bêbado e era errado porquê Ryo esteve com Asuka há não muito tempo, ele tinha um compromisso com ela, por mais indefinido que fosse.

Antes que Ryo pudesse afastá-lo Edo desuniu seus lábios dos dele e o arrastou para o sofá.

— Ryo... por favor... — o jovem prodígio dizia ofegante, completamente exasperado. Enquanto Ryo o observava de cima Edo, que estava deitado no sofá, desabotoava sua camisa revelando parte de seu peitoral pálido. Ele nem se dera o trabalho de se livrar da gravata e do paletó. — Por favor...

_"Se você não quer isso, Ryo, eu quero. Deixe-me sair!"_

Ryo impediu que os dedos trêmulos de Edo abrissem o fecho de seu cinto. Ele não negaria, a visão do outro totalmente desesperado por sua atenção o deixava excitado. Parte dele queria deixar o jovem de cabelos prateados terminar de se despir, parte dele queria sentir o corpo de Edo com as mãos, os lábios, a língua...

Pensamentos luxuriantes invadiam sua mente deixando a voz do Hell Kaiser em completo anonimato. Não era seu alter-ego que gostaria de se render à outra noite intensa com Edo, _era ele._

— Pare com isso.

Entretanto Ryo havia recuperado o controle de seus impulsos há muito tempo e não pretendia perdê-lo outra vez.

— Você está bêbado. — o Kaiser falou com frieza. — Eu não vou transar com você.

— O que? — a decepção no rosto de Edo era anormal, aparentemente ele estava certo de que a coisa fosse acontecer. — Não foi pra isso que você interrompeu meu encontro com Hideki?

— Ele iria se aproveitar de você então eu o tirei de lá. — respondeu Ryo. — Por que eu iria querer fazer com você o mesmo que Fuyuki?

Edo ficou em silêncio, sua expressão denotava que ele estava envergonhado demais para dizer qualquer coisa. Lentamente o jovem levantou-se cruzando os braços em volta do peito exposto, entretanto Edo não aparentava estar fazendo "birra" por não ter conseguido o que queria, ele apenas...

— Edo...

— Por que você me faz ser tão patético, Ryo? — ele estava chorando. Era triste ver o grande e respeitado duelista prodígio, Edo Phoenix, tão vulnerável daquele jeito, Ryo sentiu uma imensa vontade de consolá-lo. — Eu odeio isso, odeio você e odeio o que fizemos naquela noite.

— Você não é patético, Edo. — o Kaiser se aproximou da figura lastimosa e pôs sua mão sob a cabeça do outro, a sensação daqueles cabelos prateados contra sua palma trouxe uma estranha calmaria para o seu coração conflitante.

— Se eu não sou patético então... — Ryo observou estático enquanto Edo guiava vagarosamente a mão que antes estava envolvida com seus cabelos para o meio de seu peito. Não era só o coração do Kaiser que estava inquieto naquela noite. — ...me explique o que é isso. Eu não consigo parar de pensar em você e isso vem desde antes do seu retorno, Kaiser. Você não faz ideia de quantas vezes eu me toquei pensando naquela noite.

Se Edo estivesse sóbrio estaria falando todas aquelas coisas? Ryo tinha certeza que não, o outro era orgulhoso demais para confessar que se rendia à uma fraqueza tão obscena.

— Eu odeio você, Kaiser Ryo... — continuou o jovem prodígio. — ...eu o odeio porquê o quero tanto e não posso tê-lo.

Se Hell Kaiser Ryo estivesse ali ele com certeza deixaria-se levar por sua excitação em ouvir Edo sendo tão passivo. Mas quem estava presente era apenas Ryo e a única coisa que ele conseguia sentir ao ver o sofrimento do jovem à sua frente era pena.

— Fique comigo essa noite, Ryo. — pediu Edo suavemente enquanto envolvia a cintura do Kaiser com os dois braços, descansando sua cabeça no abdômen dele em seguida. — Não ouse me deixar sozinho depois de estragar tudo com Hideki... Por favor, fique aqui... eu odeio ficar sozinho.

— Quando você acordar sóbrio provavelmente irá me enxotar daqui cheio de fúria.

— Eu sei. — Edo não ousou negar.

— Não irei fazer sexo com você, Edo.

— Você já deixou isso bem claro. — Ryo deveria voltar para o seu quarto de hotel, voltar para Asuka, mas seu corpo parecia ter perdido a mobilidade com a aproximação de Edo. Era como se os braços dele possuíssem algum tipo de veneno paralisante. — Dormir, é só o que quero que faça comigo essa noite, eu prometo.

Os _contras_ eram mais numerosos do que os _prós_ naquela ocasião, mas Ryo, contrariando toda a sua natureza de sensatez e seriedade, aceitou.

Ele deixou que Edo o guiasse para seu enorme quarto.

Ele deixou que Edo aninhasse seu corpo no dele.

E ele deixou que suas pálpebras se fechassem, finalmente permitindo-o cair no sono.


	9. 9. Edo, Envergonhado

Ele poderia permanecer ali para sempre, envolto naquela sensação de calor e aconchego, imerso na proteção de alguém que amava. Edo não sabia se sobreviveria se deixasse aquela cama, talvez ele estivesse sendo dramático e exagerado aos olhos de alguém que não o entendia, mas a verdade era que o jovem prodígio estava perdidamente e inegavelmente apaixonado pelo indivíduo à quem abraçava sem intenção de largar. 

— Ryo. — ele sussurrou contra o pescoço do outro, o nome saía como uma melodia de seus lábios. — Ryo...

E então Edo Phoenix abriu os olhos e se despertou dos devaneios do sono, a onda de boas sensações havia se quebrado na praia destruindo tudo como um tsunami. Parte dele queria permanecer onde estava, abraçado a Ryo, sentindo sua pele e seu cheiro, a outra parte estava furiosa e foi ela quem levou a melhor dele.

Lembranças da noite passada irromperam em sua mente, o jantar desconfortável onde Ryo estava só sorrisos e carícias com Asuka, o encontro com Hideki Fuyuki que por acaso fora interrompido por Ryo e, por fim, a situação constrangedora em seu apartamento. Edo não podia acreditar que havia implorado para que o outro fizesse sexo com ele, céus, ele praticamente se despira na frente do Kaiser! A rejeição veio e, não contente com uma única vergonha, Edo ainda pedira para que Ryo dormisse com ele, isto é, no sentido mais literal da palavra. A parte surpreendente era que o Kaiser aceitara.

_Por que?_

Por que Ryo estava andando perto daquele bar àquela hora da madrugada?

Por que ele se importava com a possibilidade de Hideki se aproveitar da embriaguez de Edo?

Edo não queria mais remoer aquelas questões, elas apenas o iludiam e o faziam se sentir bobo e ridículo. Ele olhou mais uma vez para Ryo adormecido ao seu lado, era uma ocasião que o jovem prodígio não imaginava ter a oportunidade de presenciar. Era estranho ver o Kaiser longe de toda a grandeza que o rodeava quando o mesmo entrava nas arenas para duelar, sem todas aquelas pessoas gritando o seu nome e louvando-o como se ele fosse uma espécie de Deus. Edo não sabia que o queria tanto até aquele momento e a intensidade do sentimento o assustou, o fez ficar com raiva de si mesmo.

— Ry... — chamá-lo pelo nome parecia-lhe muito íntimo naquele instante, como se realmente tivesse acontecido algo relevante entre eles na noite passada. — Ei! Ei, acorde!

No exato momento em que Ryo começou a se mover Edo abotoou sua camisa e se levantou da cama mais rápido do que uma bala. Era inaceitável para ele que sua aparência demonstrasse tanta carência e desespero, já era suficientemente ruim ter dito todas aquelas coisas, Edo precisava de seu exterior intacto para manter sua pose de superioridade, isto é, se é que ainda restava-lhe alguma moral.

— Edo. — o jovem olhou para trás apenas para encontrar o Kaiser finalmente acordado, entretanto ele ainda estava em sua cama, em meio aos seus lençóis e tudo isso era muito embaraçoso. Edo não se lembrava de ter se sentido dessa maneira depois da transa com o Hell Kaiser, será que isso se devia ao fato de que o Ryo daquela noite era um Ryo diferente daquele de agora? Um Ryo indecente e sem escrúpulos. — Está se sentindo melhor?

A boca do jovem prodígio ficou seca ao ouvir aquela pergunta, Ryo parecia ignorar a circunstância em que eles se encontravam, como se ele tivesse ficado com pena de Edo.

— Estou perfeitamente bem, saia. — Edo falou com frieza antes de se virar e sair do cômodo, ele não conseguia encarar Ryo por muito tempo, não depois de ter agido de um jeito tão ridículo na noite passada. _Depois de tê-lo beijado..._

Edo havia se esquecido daquela parte e instintivamente levou o indicador aos lábios enquanto arrepios percorriam o seu corpo por conta da lembrança do ato ainda tão recente. Ele chacoalhou a cabeça com o intuito de afastar aqueles pensamentos e se dirigiu até a porta do apartamento onde ficou esperando por Ryo.

Não era nada nobre expulsá-lo daquela maneira, mas Edo não conseguia pensar em algo menos constrangedor, ele só queria Ryo fora dali o mais rápido possível.

Felizmente o Kaiser pareceu entender o recado porque não tardou a sair do quarto com a aparência inacreditavelmente perfeita. Edo sentiu-se ainda menor e inferior perto dele.

— Tem certeza de que está bem? — Ryo voltou a perguntar. — Não precisa ser tão orgulhoso, Edo, ontem à noite...

— Você não deveria ter vindo! — interrompeu o jovem de cabelos prateados finalmente perdendo as estribeiras. — Você nem ao menos deveria ter aparecido na entrada daquele bar! Por favor, vá embora e não se intrometa na minha vida outra vez.

— Você me pediu para vir e me pediu para ficar... — Ryo aparentava estar tentando escolher as palavras certas. — ...e não o contrário.

— Eu também pedi que transasse comigo, não foi? — a raiva havia surpassado a vergonha e as inibições de Edo estavam temporariamente fora do ar. — Você é bem seletivo.

— Espere, é por causa disso que está irritado? — o meio-sorriso que se ergueu no rosto do Kaiser fez seu sangue ferver. — Você estava bêbado, queria que eu me aproveitasse de você?

— Esse não é o ponto, Ryo. O que quero dizer é que você não precisa se importar comigo.

Ryo permaneceu inexpressivo e indecifrável, Edo teve a impressão de que o Kaiser estava refletindo sobre as mais variadas coisas e teve um certo medo de estar incluído em uma delas.

— Você tem razão. — Ryo falou não muito tempo depois. — Talvez essa amizade não tenha sido uma boa ideia, nós dois somos rivais independente do que tenha acontecido no passado, não é? — Edo assentiu com a cabeça hesitante. — Peço perdão por ter me intrometido na sua... _vida._ Não irei mais fazer tal coisa, até porque isso não é do meu feitio. Também peço que pare com suas provocações infantis para com o meu irmão, não é necessário que nossos amigos e familiares fiquem à par do que aconteceu naquela noite.

— Não quer que seu interesse em homens chegue aos ouvidos de sua querida namorada? Entendo.

— Vejo que será difícil para você cumprir sua parte no trato. — disse o Kaiser. — Não é que eu queira esconder o isolado ocorrido entre nós dois, é que não vejo um resultado favorável para nenhum de nós se isso vir à tona, especialmente se tratando de algo que envolvera o Hell Kaiser. Quanto à Asuka, eu a amo. — o jovem de cabelos prateados estremeceu de raiva com aqueles dizeres. — Sei que ela me compreenderia e me apoiaria em qualquer circunstância, é o que faz dela alguém tão especial para mim.

— Ainda assim você a deixou para ficar comigo essa noite...

— Admito que errei nessa parte e vou reparar isso o mais rápido possível.

— Então vá. — Edo abriu a porta do apartamento com uma certa agressividade, ele tentava, em vão, controlar sua respiração raivosa que fazia seu peito subir e descer em intervalos cada vez menores. — Eu só quero vê-lo outra vez quando duelar contra você no torneio!

— Será uma ocasião interessante. — proferiu lentamente Ryo antes de sair do apartamento completamente envolto em sua arrogância tradicional.

Quando Edo fechou a porta desabou atrás da mesma. Ele não sabia dizer se as lágrimas salgadas que jorravam do seu rosto eram de vergonha, raiva ou tristeza. Ou se na verdade era a combinação daqueles terríveis três sentimentos.

Há anos atrás ele deixara Ryo de joelhos após derrotá-lo, mas agora era ele quem caía diante do outro. E o que mais irritava Edo era o fato de que sua queda não se devia à perda de um duelo, mas sim à perda de seu controle emocional em relação à Ryo, à perda da possibilidade de ser amado por ele.

Como ele se permitira ser tão magoado por outra pessoa?

Antes que pudesse decidir se havia uma resposta para aquela pergunta ou não o telefone tocou. Naquele exato instante Edo percebeu que não fazia ideia de onde havia deixado o seu celular, na verdade ele nem mesmo se lembrava de tê-lo trazido consigo quando veio para casa com Ryo.

Sem se importar em enxugar suas lágrimas Edo levantou-se e pôs-se a tirar o telefone do gancho sem nem mesmo verificar o identificador de chamadas.

 _— Edo?! —_ ecoou a voz preocupada de Saiou do outro lado da linha. — _Liguei para o seu celular um milhão de vezes agora de manhã e não obtive respostas, aconteceu algo?_

— Bom dia para você também, Saiou. — não era seu intuito usar aquele tom de sarcasmo com seu melhor amigo e Edo tratou logo de se redimir. — Ah... eu acho que o perdi, não me lembro. Mas não se preocupe, está tudo bem por aqui.

 _— Não é o que pareço ouvir. —_ é claro que Saiou não acreditaria, ele conhecia Edo como a palma de sua mão, sabia muito bem quando o jovem estava mentindo. — _Andou bebendo?_

— Não aja como se fosse o meu pai. — era inevitável questionar qual seria a opinião de seu progenitor sobre sua pessoa agora. Malditos jornalistas e suas perguntas estúpidas. — Saiou, eu sei que se preocupa comigo mais do que deveria e aprecio isso... quero dizer, nós temos uma ligação e jamais gostaria de vê-la rompida outra vez, mas sou um adulto agora, preciso cuidar da minha vida sozinho.

 _— Sei que preza muito pela sua independência, Edo, e garanto que irei respeitá-la. Eu apenas quero que saiba que não precisa enfrentar todos os seus problemas por conta própria se não conseguir, não há vergonha nenhuma nisso e... —_ Saiou deixou escapar um suspiro. — _Enfim, Mizuchi e eu estaremos sempre ao seu lado para o que der e vier, nosso destino está entrelaçado pela eternidade, sabe disso._

Edo não sabia mais o que dizer, o amigo sempre o deixava sem palavras.

 _— Você não tem um duelo hoje à noite? —_ Saiou felizmente quebrou o silêncio.

— Sim, tenho.

 _— Ótimo, Mizuchi e eu estaremos lá torcendo por você! —_ essa simples sentença foi o suficiente para Edo sentir-se animado mais uma vez.

— Quer dizer que irão vir até Domino? — indagou ele com um leve sorriso no rosto.

_— É claro! Tenho que desligar agora, nos vemos mais tarde._

— Certo, estarei esperando por vocês.

Não haviam completado nem dez segundos que Edo desligara o telefone quando este tocou novamente. Dessa vez o jovem olhou o identificador, o número era desconhecido, certamente se tratava de negócios. Edo realmente sentia falta da época em que Manjoume era seu assistente e cuidava de todos os seus telefonemas.

— Edo Phoenix. — ele disse sério ao atender.

 _— Edo, sou eu, Hideki Fuyuki. —_ pode-se dizer que aquela era uma ligação já esperada pelo duelista de cabelos prateados. — _Você esqueceu o seu celular comigo... digo, eu o encontrei ontem à noite depois de você ter ido embora._

— Oh, Hideki, fico feliz por isso. — mentiu ele, não que Edo sentisse o oposto, mas celular era o que não faltava em sua vida, a única diferença é que aquele era usado para contatos pessoais. — Então...

 _— Eu pensei que talvez você pudesse vir buscá-lo, nós poderíamos almoçar e quem sabe tomar uns drinks. —_ sugeriu Hideki com uma malícia perceptível na voz. O estado de alerta de Edo apitou e ele logo se lembrou do que Ryo havia dito sobre o outro querer se aproveitar dele. Entretanto, seguir o conselho do Kaiser era contrariar sua decisão de se cuidar sozinho, sem mencionar o fato de que ele daria brecha para seu rival se intrometer em sua vida de novo, ainda que indiretamente.

— Eu não sei, Hideki. — Edo falou despreocupado. — Tenho um duelo importante hoje à noite, preciso me preparar.

 _— Achei que duelistas como você já nascessem com o dom da vitória. —_ bajulou o outro. O Ojama Yellow de Manjoume não diria o mesmo. — _Sem drinks então, apenas almocemos. Sabe onde fica o hotel onde estou hospedado?_

— Sei sim, mas não é como se eu tivesse aceitado sua proposta.

— Você não vai se arrepender, Edo. Acredite, posso fazê-lo se sentir muito bem.

Normalmente Edo responderia com deboche àquele tipo de afirmação de segurança exacerbada, mas naquele instante ele se sentiu extremamente interessado em como Hideki provaria o que acabara de dizer.

— Tudo bem, eu estarei aí ao meio-dia em ponto, é só me dizer o quarto.

_— 237. Aguardo ansiosamente a sua vinda._

E então Edo desligou se perguntando se havia caído em uma armadilha ou se seria agraciado com o que ele tanto queria de Ryo nas mãos de outra pessoa.

________________________

Como era atormentado pelo famoso male da ansiedade Edo apareceu no hotel onde Hideki estava antes do combinado. Ele se dirigia até a recepção quando ouviu vozes familiares e engoliu em seco.

— Ela não está com raiva, Ryo. — dizia a voz que pertencia à Fubuki Tenjoin, irmão de Asuka e melhor amigo de Ryo. — Só bateu a porta na sua cara porque... porque... bem...

— Fubuki, por favor... — Ryo interrompeu-se por um segundo, Edo imaginou que ele o tivesse visto. — Edo?

Não era possível fingir surdez, mesmo que Edo estivesse de costas para os dois indivíduos suas vozes denunciavam que eles estavam consideravelmente próximos à ele.

— Edo, que bom vê-lo! — exclamou Fubuki. À esse ponto o jovem de cabelos prateados já havia se virado para os outros dois e os presenteado com o seu mais cínico sorriso.

— O que faz aqui? — questionou Ryo. Ao que parece também seria difícil para o Kaiser cumprir sua parte no trato.

— Vim visitar um amigo. — Edo respondeu sem pestanejar.

— É o Fuyuki, não é? — a inconveniência do Tenjoin mais velho era de uma proporção impressionante. — Eu o encontrei pelos corredores do hotel hoje cedo, um pouco antes de Ryo voltar de seu _desaparecimento._

— Não que seja da conta de vocês, mas é ele sim. — Edo esperava encontrar desagrado na expressão de Ryo, mas ficou decepcionado quando viu apenas seu cenho franzido.

— Ugh, me desculpe pela intromissão, não foi intencional. — falou Fubuki. — Vamos, Ryo, Asuka não vai querer vê-lo tão cedo. Tenha um bom dia, Edo.

— Igualmente.

Ele assistiu enquanto os outros dois se afastavam e estremeceu quando Ryo virou a cabeça para trás uma última vez lhe lançando um olhar que, Edo não queria acreditar, era de preocupação. 

______________________________

Em frente ao quarto 237 Edo hesitou em bater, uma atitude que era deveras inútil visto que sua chegada fora anunciada à Hideki pela recepção do hotel, ou seja, o outro já o aguardava. O jovem de cabelos prateados não ficou surpreso quando Hideki a abriu antes que ele pudesse tomar qualquer iniciativa, recebendo-o com um sorriso escancarado no rosto.

— Edo, por favor, entre. — Edo estaria mentindo se dissesse que Hideki não era atraente. Ele era alto e aparentava ser um adulto antes de ser realmente um, mesmo assim suas feições juvenis estavam bem conservadas em seu rosto perfeitamente simétrico. Edo não duvidava que eles tivessem a mesma idade ou que Hideki fosse um ou dois anos mais novo, mas lhe parecia um tanto indelicado perguntar. — Estou feliz que tenha vindo.

— Eu não sabia que estava hospedado no mesmo hotel que Ryo Marufuji. — falou Edo, ele não podia ignorar o fato de que aquela coincidência parecia ter sido milimetricamente planejada.

— Confesso que nem eu mesmo sabia. — riu Hideki enquanto guiava Edo pela suíte, sinalizando para que ele se sentasse em uma das poltronas que combinavam com as cortinas e a roupa de cama. — Eu também confesso que fiquei preocupado após a nossa conversa pelo telefone, imediatamente me lembrei que você havia ido embora com Ryo e fiquei me perguntando se meu convite não fora pivô de alguma briga entre vocês dois. Me desculpe por qualquer desentendimento que eu tenha causado, Edo.

— Ryo e eu não temos nada, ele me levou até em casa e foi só isso. — disse Edo. — O seu convite veio em boa hora, apesar de você ter usado meu descuido para com meu celular como pretexto.

— Vejo isso como um golpe bem arquitetado do _destino. —_ Hideki enfatizou a última palavra como se soubesse da relação especial que Edo tinha com ela.

— O que sabe sobre o destino? — indagou o jovem prodígio deixando transpassar seu interesse.

— Só que ele me trouxe até você. — Hideki definitivamente estava tentando seduzi-lo e, por mais que Edo negasse, estava funcionando. — O que deseja comer? Sei que o chamei para almoçar, mas acredite quando digo que o serviço de quarto daqui bate de frente com o de qualquer restaurante refinado do Japão.

— Não estou com fome. — Edo falou sentindo a ansiedade dentro de seu peito crescer.

— Prefere tomar o drink que prometi preparar à você na noite passada?

— Achei que tinha dito sem drinks.

— Podemos pular essa parte se quiser então.

— E se pularmos essa parte iremos para qual, Hideki Fuyuki?

— Já que quer tanto saber... — Hideki ajoelhou-se ao lado de sua poltrona e sem avisar – ainda que Edo pudesse ver suas intenções com clareza – capturou seus lábios com ferocidade.

Depois de afastar a pergunta _"Estou mesmo me atracando com um cara que acabei de conhecer?"_ de sua mente, Edo deixou-se levar pela excitação e respondeu com ardor aos toques do outro.

Faltava-lhe muita experiência em contato físico, mas Edo se esqueceu completamente disso quando sentiu a mão de Hideki descendo pelo seu torso ainda vestido. No entanto isso não durou muito, logo Edo se encontrou nervoso outra vez.

Por que ele tinha tanto medo de frustrar alguém quando na maioria das vezes apenas pensava em seu próprio prazer? Era como se seu egoísmo se desligasse nesses momentos dando lugar à uma incontrolável insegurança.

— Não precisa ficar tão tenso. — Hideki falou contra seus lábios enquanto desabotoava sua camisa. — Eu vou cuidar de você.

Ele precisava se mover, parecia errado ficar ali parado e ser o único a receber atenção. Edo lembrou-se de sua agilidade para despir o Hell Kaiser e tentou trazê-la de volta à tona para fazer o mesmo com Hideki. O outro vestia uma camiseta e repentinamente as mãos de Edo estavam debaixo dela explorando o peito que ali ficava escondido.

— Não precisa se preocupar comigo agora. — disse Hideki antes de atacar a boca de Edo novamente e posicionar sua mão no fecho do cinto que o jovem prodígio vestia. — Alguém aqui já está bastante animado!

Ficar corado com o comentário em relação à sua ereção foi inevitável, mas a vergonha logo deu uma trégua, afinal de contas Edo não conseguia se concentrar nela com Hideki massageando suavemente seu membro por cima do tecido de suas boxers.

— Você é um garoto tão bonito. — Hideki falou mordiscando seu lábio inferior e em seguida seu pescoço. — Eu espero por esse momento há tanto tempo. Desde que nos vimos no Torneio GeneX.

— Ah... o quê? — Edo tentou falar entre seus gemidos. Hideki colocava cada vez mais pressão em seus movimentos tornando impossível o controle que o jovem prodígio poderia ter sobre os sons que fazia. — Eu... não...ah...me lembro...disso.

— Imagino que não. — Edo ficou impaciente quando Hideki parou o que estava fazendo para tirar suas roupas por inteiro. — Eu estava no primeiro ano, era um aluno do Obelisco Azul com um potencial enorme. Você estava lá, atrás do seu amigo, Saiou. Eu o desafiei para um duelo, mas você não aceitou, não é engraçado?

Edo não estava gostando do tom de Hideki, entretanto pouco se importava, ele só queria terminar o que havia começado.

— Você ficou magoado com isso? — questionou o jovem de cabelos prateados, Hideki fez que sim com a cabeça, seus olhos brilhavam com um sentimento que Edo não era capaz de idenficar. — Não se sinta assim, não foi nada pessoal... — Edo ergueu-se um pouco e, depois de suas mãos o alcançarem, trouxe Hideki para mais perto. — Veja nosso atual encontro como uma maneira de eu compensar você.

— É exatamente assim que eu vejo. — proferiu Hideki com certa urgência enquanto começava a masturbar Edo, o contato dessa vez era diretamente com a pele.

— Nós... dever... — o jovem prodígio sentia-se incapaz de terminar qualquer palavra ou sentença. Aquilo era bem diferente de quando ele tocava à si mesmo. Seu corpo arqueava-se buscando um alívio que Hideki parecia hesitar em lhe dar, talvez ele não quisesse que tudo acabasse tão depressa. — Nós deveríamos ir para a cama. — sugeriu Edo na esperança de deixar claro que também estava interessado em prolongar aquilo.

— Não é necessário. — Hideki disse se ajeitando um pouco mais entre as pernas de Edo. Ele ainda estava completamente vestido, algo que deixava o jovem de cabelos prateados embaraçado por ser o único desnudo naquele quarto. — Você está quase lá...

O líquido pré-gozo que saía de seu pênis o denunciava. Edo estava tremendo, a região abaixo de sua barriga estava queimando, era como se uma explosão iminente estivesse se aproximando. Edo tentou, em vão, se segurar por mais alguns segundos, porém seu orgasmo veio como o tsunami que destruíra seus sonhos com Ryo mais cedo.

_Ryo._

Ele não deveria estar pensando no Kaiser agora, não quando Hideki continuava no vai-e-vem fazendo-o se contorcer até que ele perdesse os sentidos.

— Por favor...pare... — Edo pediu meio grogue, o ato agora lhe causava dor, ele precisava respirar. Seu corpo se rendeu aos espasmos mais uma vez quando Hideki percorreu os dedos pela superfície de seu abdome, banhando-os com o sêmen que havia se espalhado ali. Edo achou aquilo um tanto nojento e constrangedor, mas não fez objeções já que não podia se basear em experiências sexuais passadas.

— Espere só um minuto, irei pegar algo. — Hideki falou se levantando e deixando o jovem de cabelos prateados mais uma vez inquieto.

Edo não iria mentir para si mesmo e dizer que não havia gostado, ele havia se esquecido de como era bom ser tocado por outra pessoa, ainda que a única pessoa a ter feito isso com ele antes de Hideki fora Ryo.

— Já estou de volta, sentiu minha falta? — o tom de Hideki era irritantemente suspeito, Edo sentia que estava perdendo alguma coisa, no entanto encontrava-se excitado demais para dar voz à algo que mais parecia uma paranoia criada pela sua ansiedade. — Parece que sim...

Hideki havia retornado com um tubo do que Edo julgou ser lubrificante e uma camisinha. O jovem havia previsto que eles fariam sexo _daquele jeito,_ mas o dom da antecedência não o deixava menos nervoso e nem tampouco mais preparado.

— Você já fez isso antes? — Hideki finalmente perguntou.

— Só... uma vez.

— Que adorável. — não muitos segundos depois Edo sentiu dedos molhados tentando, muito lentamente, entrar em seu corpo, relaxando seus músculos com toques delicados e pacientes. — Faz muito tempo, não é? Posso sentir. Não acredito que um jovem bonito como você não tenha tido tantas oportunidades.

— Admito que... — Edo fez uma pausa no instante em que os dedos de Hideki avançavam para além do primeiro esfíncter. — ...talvez eu seja um pouco exigente.

— Exigente, huh? — Hideki não parecia estar tão surpreso quanto seu tom de voz demonstrava estar. — Devo me sentir especial então? Quais exigências de Edo Phoenix estariam presentes em mim?

— Eu...ah...droga! — exclamou o duelista de cabelos prateados ao se render à dor que os movimentos do outro passaram a provocar.

— Vamos deixar a conversa para mais tarde, apenas concentre-se em relaxar, vai se sentir melhor. — seus dizeres se tornaram verdade, pois logo em seguida Edo foi tomado por uma onda de arrepios e espasmos. Hideki havia alcançado sua próstata. — Você está bastante sensível já que teve um orgasmo há pouco tempo, não vou me demorar muito aqui.

Edo fechou os olhos com força e agarrou os braços da poltrona em que estava como se eles tivessem o poder de impedir sua queda iminente. Por alguma estranha razão seu orgulho não queria deixá-lo gemer na presença do outro, portanto Edo cerrou os lábios mantendo os sons que fazia involuntariamente contidos em sua garganta.

— Você está duro de novo, isso é ótimo! — exclamou o duelista que fora derrotado por Ryo. — Eu prometo que irei devagar, se quiser parar é só me dizer.

Edo não havia chegado tão longe para parar, além do mais Hideki o conquistara com aquela atenção tão delicada, algo que o jovem prodígio não recebeu do Hell Kaiser.

É, não fazia sentido continuar pensando em alguém que fora, de certo modo, tão rude com ele. _Mas será que Ryo agora era diferente?_

— Ah... — estava doendo, mas não de um jeito insuportável, não depois da preparação que Hideki havia feito. Este último por sua vez parou o que estava fazendo quando viu a expressão de Edo. — Continue.

_Será que Ryo iria tratá-lo com tanta delicadeza durante o sexo?_

Quando Edo fechou os olhos para se concentrar na sensação que ficava cada vez melhor pegou-se imaginando Ryo no lugar de Hideki. Foi um erro fazer aquilo, mas um erro que fez acender uma euforia dentro de seu corpo.

— Mais rápido... — ele implorou entre seus gemidos. Edo queria apagar seus pensamentos, queria se ver livre daquela angústia que atormentava sua mente e só o prazer proporcionado pelo outro parecia ser capaz de realizar esse feito. — Hideki... eu...

Era humilhante ser tão carente à ponto de estar novamente à beira do orgasmo depois de poucos minutos de penetração, mesmo assim Edo já não se importava mais com a vergonha, ele já teve o bastante dela naquele dia e não queria terminar mais uma tarde com pena de si mesmo.

A satisfação veio e a tarde seguiu seu curso, Edo adormeceu com a maior tranquilidade do mundo e quando acordou – ainda no quarto do hotel onde Hideki estava hospedado – percebeu que se não se apressasse iria se atrasar para o torneio. 

Seu parceiro estava ausente e o jovem prodígio gostaria de ter se importado mais com isso, mas ao invés de maquinar suas paranoias ele sorriu. Afinal de contas, aquela, aparentemente, seria uma noite de vitórias.


	10. 10. Edo, Isolado

Seu oponente utilizara praticamente todas as suas cartas boas para invocar seu monstro ás, entretanto Edo o baniu usando o efeito do _Doom Lord_ e tanto a mão quanto o campo do outro estavam agora vazios. O efeito do seu monstro duraria exatamente por dois turnos, porém Edo só precisava de um para vencer.

Os 600 pontos de ataque do _Doom Lord_ em seu campo combinados com os 1.600 do _Decider_ em sua mão seriam mais do que suficientes para zerar os pontos de vida de seu oponente. Com uma auto-confiança inabalável Edo invocou o _Destiny Hero_ que segurava e venceu aquele duelo exatamente como suas estratégias o haviam guiado.

O jovem prodígio se sentia imensuravelmente bem naquela noite, ainda que mais cedo tenha ficado um tanto mal por sair do quarto de Hideki sem avisá-lo. O outro não estava lá e se Edo não fosse embora se atrasaria para o duelo, deixara apenas um bilhete se explicando. Ele realmente gostou do que havia acontecido durante a tarde — seu corpo ainda estava estranho e um certo cansaço o abatia ligeiramente apesar de ter caído no sono depois do ato em si, Edo até mesmo pretendia se encontrar com Hideki outra vez, se ele quisesse é claro.

Deixando o seu possível e precoce caso amoroso de lado, a solidão do jovem prodígio estava completamente adormecida naquela noite. Saiou e Mizuchi estavam presentes no estádio torcendo por ele e, claro, Manjoume que não havia guardado mágoas do dia em que Edo saíra as pressas no meio de seu duelo de abertura por causa de sua ansiedade em relação à presença de Ryo. O Kaiser com certeza estava no meio daquela multidão, mesmo assim Edo não correu os olhos pelo recinto à procura dele nem uma vez sequer, ainda que a vontade de fazer isso clamasse em seu peito com cada vez mais vivacidade.

Edo não precisava disso, ele era um campeão, tinha seletos amigos que o apoiavam independentemente de qualquer coisa e poderia muito bem se satisfazer com outros homens que não Ryo. Tudo poderia ocorrer perfeitamente bem em sua vida se ele seguisse em frente e superasse seus obstáculos, tudo.

— E o vencedor da noite é ele, senhoras e senhores — gritou o apresentador quase tão entusiasmado quanto os espectadores, — Edo Phoenix!

Ele cruzou os braços em sua posição mais orgulhosa, afinal, era o mesmo Edo de sempre, mas dessa vez mais resoluto. Seu rosto aparecia nos quatro telões acima da arena, límpido e radiante.

Entretanto, exatamente como uma súbita tempestade que irrompe o dia ensolarado, uma nova e humilhante catástrofe surgiu diante de Edo como que para acabar com quaisquer esperanças que ele viesse a ter.

Seu rosto ainda aparecia nos telões, mas não só isso. Todos os espectadores podiam ver Edo por _inteiro_ fazendo sexo com alguém cujo o rosto não era visível, mas que o jovem prodígio conhecia muito bem, era Hideki Fuyuki.

Isso não poderia estar acontecendo com ele. Não ali, não agora, nem em qualquer lugar e nem nunca.

O pânico que fazia seu estômago se revirar — por algum motivo estranho e talvez como mecanismo de defesa sua mente desviou seus pensamentos fazendo-o se lembrar que ele não havia comido nada naquele dia — e ao mesmo tempo deixava sua respiração irregular gritava para que Edo corresse, saísse do meio do público o mais rápido. No entanto o choque mantinha seus pés colados ao chão e seus olhos fixos naquele vídeo repulsivo.

Aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo.

Alguém gritou o seu nome, alguém gritou seu nome no meio dos _"Oh, meu Deus, é ele!"_ que saíam da boca de praticamente todo mundo. Edo não sabia quem fora e tampouco virou a cabeça para descobrir, mas ele voltara à si. O jovem deu um primeiro passo experimental para trás, ninguém ousaria impedi-lo de fugir, por mais mal visto que ele estivesse.

Edo Phoenix então correu, ele se deixou chorar por alguns segundos e logo em seguida permitiu que o ódio transbordasse de seu ser. Sua vida estava arruinada, mas não tanto quanto a de Hideki Fuyuki e Edo cuidaria disso imediatamente.

_________________________________

Ele não sabia de onde havia tirado forças para chegar ao hotel tão depressa, mas o ódio que sentia com certeza o havia motivado.

Edo não pôde deixar de se perguntar quantas pessoas já tinham visto aquele vídeo. Ele passou a olhar qualquer um com desconfiança e receio, sabia que isso poderia ser uma paranoia inverosímel, mas não se importava já que se sentia totalmente exposto — ou melhor, ele fora _literalmente_ exposto.

— Eu quero falar com Hideki Fuyuki, ele está no quarto... — disse Edo todo trêmulo quando já estava na recepção do hotel. Ele nem ao menos conseguia se lembrar do número do quarto. — No quarto... Droga!

— Lamento, senhor, mas o hóspede a quem se refere fez o check-out há algumas horas. — Apesar do tom extremamente educado da recepcionista ela o olhou com um certo estranhamento. Claro, fora ela quem o atendera mais cedo quando ele veio ver Hideki e também estava ali quando ele saiu horas depois, certamente tinha suas suposições. 

Ele estava completamente perdido, não tinha nenhum lugar para ir a não ser seu apartamento — sua fortaleza por assim dizer — e naquele momento não parecia mais ter forças para sair do lugar. Suas estruturas estavam tendo um colapso e por um mero segundo Edo desejou morrer, porém a ideia equivocada de que ele fosse reencontrar o pai e de que este, por sua vez, ficaria desapontado ao vê-lo devido às suas recentes atitudes repeliu aquela vontade mórbida.

— Senhor, está se sentindo bem? — A mulher voltou a se dirigir à ele. 

Edo não respondeu, ele mal falava com seus amigos sobre seus sentimentos, por quê faria isso com uma estranha que, ao menos na cabeça dele, já o julgava internamente. O jovem prodígio se afastou do local apressadamente e saiu do hotel com uma velocidade maior ainda. Ryo estava hospedado ali e a última coisa que Edo precisava naquele momento era cruzar com ele, no entanto não houve escapatória quando o dito cujo apareceu diante dele após atravessar a rua ofegante.

— Eu sabia que estaria aqui... — O peito do Kaiser arfava, ele estava correndo, não havia dúvidas. — Edo...

— Me deixe em paz! — rosnou Edo. Pela segunda vez naquele dia sentia-se imoral diante do outro, envergonhado e humilhado. 

O jovem apenas precisava chegar ao seu apartamento, estaria seguro lá — quando se isolasse do mundo, ele jamais deveria ter reclamado da solidão, afinal, ela era seu melhor remédio. Ele tinha que voltar para ela, implorar que ela o recebesse de braços abertos e nunca mais o largasse, impedindo-o de fazer qualquer besteira, impedindo-o de se envolver com qualquer um que pudesse machucá-lo.

— Edo, espere! — Ryo o pegou pelo braço tentando trazê-lo de volta e o jovem de cabelos prateados lhe deu o maior e mais cheio de ódio empurrão que conseguiu. 

— O que você quer? — Ele já fora exposto da pior maneira possível, uma briga no meio da rua não faria a menor diferença. — Quer dizer "Eu te avisei!"? Quer jogar na minha cara o quão estúpido e burro fui? Eu já sei de tudo isso, Ryo! Eu já sei de tudo! 

— Eu nunca diria essas coisas a você.

— Não ouse usar esse tom amigável comigo, você perdeu a memória? — gritou o duelista prodígio. — Não éramos amigos quando você era desse jeito! E então ficamos próximos quando você se tornou o Hell Kaiser, íamos a todos os lugares juntos! Nós dormimos juntos, porra! E depois? Você desapareceu! Você acha que eu não fiquei preocupado quando soube que você estava doente? Você acha que eu não pensei em você nesses últimos anos? Nesses últimos anos quando você nem sequer ligou pra mim... 

— Me desculpe, Edo, eu realmente sinto muito — disse Ryo um tanto receoso. — Eu estraguei tudo com todo mundo, especialmente com você, eu deveria ter...

Por que ele estava ouvindo o que o Kaiser tinha para dizer outra vez? Ou melhor, por quê ele estava entrando naquele assunto novamente? Sua breve história com Ryo era o que menos importava no momento.

— Não gaste suas energias pensando no que você deveria ter feito — interrompeu o jovem de cabelos prateados, — é perda de tempo. Agora, pelo última vez, Ryo, me deixe em paz!

Ele estava tão cansado de todo mundo.

____________________________________

A primeira coisa que Edo fez quando chegou em seu apartamento foi tirar o telefone da tomada e desligar seu celular, ambos já tocavam sem parar. Ele se sentiu mal por preocupar Saiou e Mizuchi, mas se sentia ainda pior por tudo o que acontecera e isso o fez se negar a falar com qualquer pessoa que quisesse entrar em contato.

Como ele pudera ser tão burro? Não foram poucas as vezes em que suas dúvidas cresceram durante seu encontro com Hideki, ele deveria tê-las ouvido. Tudo estava bem escancarado na sua cara, se ao menos ele não estivesse tão cego por conta de sua carência poderia ter impedido uma humilhação tão grande. 

Edo não queria chorar, estava cheio de tanto drama em sua vida, cheio de parecer tão fraco e vulnerável, cheio de ser tão patético. Como se tudo isso não bastasse, agora ele com certeza seria a piada de todo mundo, não poderia mais sair na rua ou participar de um torneio sem ser importunado com deboches e perguntas sobre sua vida pessoal, sobre aquele escândalo.

Sua mente viajava nas coisas que aconteceriam no futuro depois disso, na vergonha que carregaria pelo resto da vida. Ele não conseguia parar de pensar e tinha a impressão de que isso o deixaria maluco — outra possibilidade que poderia destruir sua vida por completo.

_O que você vai fazer, Edo?_

_Como você vai sair dessa, Edo?_

_Você não consegue pensar em tudo e ao mesmo tempo em nada, não é, Edo?_

Seria esse o seu fim? O garoto prodígio que obtivera sucesso em inúmeras coisas enlouqueceria por não saber lidar com seus problemas? Ele se tornaria um incapaz? Uma pessoa de quem ninguém queria chegar perto?

_Mas é você quem não quer chegar perto de alguém._

Por que ele faria isso quando as pessoas só queriam machucá-lo, zombar dele, fazê-lo de exemplo para depois derrubá-lo como se ele fosse uma espécie de torre de Jenga*? Edo sempre sentiu, de certo modo, que era torto, que estava prestes a cair a qualquer momento.

Ele continuou pensando incansavelmente até que a ansiedade provocada por isso o fez adormecer de exaustão no sofá. 

_________________________________

_— Edo, se você não abrir a porta eu vou arrombar!_

O jovem de cabelos prateados abriu os olhos com dificuldade, ainda estava escuro e ele não fazia ideia de quanto tempo havia dormido. 

_— Eu vou contar até três!_ — voltou a gritar a voz nasal de Manjoume. _— Um..._

Sua crise de ansiedade fora tão extrema que Edo se sentia anestesiado, imune a qualquer sentimento e a qualquer receio que tivera anteriormente. Dito isso ele se levantou e foi até a porta.

_— Dois..._

Edo abriu a porta e deu de cara com o amigo aparentemente decepcionado por não ter a oportunidade de dar uma de herói de ação. Edo se perguntou se Manjoume sabia que ele teria que pagar um preço alto por qualquer dando que fizesse àquele prédio de elite.

— O que?

— O que?! — berrou o antigo Osiris Negro. — Depois de tudo o que aconteceu essa noite é só isso o que você tem para me dizer? O que?! Saiou e a irmã dele estão morrendo de preocupação! Eu estou morrendo de preocupação, tem ideia do quanto isso é raro? Não estou acostumado com esse sentimento, Edo, não me faça sentir isso de novo! Poderia ter atendido o telefone pelo menos!

— Manjoume, você está gritando no corredor de um prédio residencial no meio da madrugada. — Edo falou sem emoção alguma.

— Então me deixe entrar! — exclamou o outro já entrando.

Edo não relutou em voltar para sofá e esconder sua cara no móvel, a sensação de constrangimento estava voltando aos poucos.

— Ah... você sabe... quem... quem fez aquilo? — Manjoume perguntou meio sem jeito.

— Hideki Fuyuki. — Edo respondeu de supetão.

— Aquele cara que perdeu para o Kaiser e deu em cima de você no restaurante?

— Ele mesmo.

— Mas que desgraçado! — Era até engraçado presenciar o lado amigo protetor de Manjoume, Edo não sabia que era tão importante assim para o amigo. — Então quer dizer que... você... sempre... gostou de... você sabe, eu deveria ter percebido, estou ao seu lado há muito tempo.

— Parece que está desapontado por eu nunca ter demonstrado esse tipo de interesse em você — brincou o jovem prodígio esquecendo-se por um segundo de toda aquela bagunça. — Só estou brincando. Sabe, Manjoume, não havia como você ter percebido isso já que eu nunca saí com alguém nesses últimos anos.

— Então Hideki foi o primeiro?

— Não, foi o segundo. — Edo se virou para o amigo e captou sua imensa curiosidade no ar, de repente sentiu uma louca vontade de contar tudo, como se fazer isso pudesse aliviar alguma coisa negativa dentro dele. — O primeiro foi o Hell Kaiser.

— O Kaiser?! — Manjoume quase pulou com o choque. — Você e Ryo Marufuji...

— Foi há anos, estávamos no Mundo das Trevas.

— Eu não acredito! Agora tudo faz sentido! Todas as vezes em que você evitou ficar frente à frente com o Kaiser e o modo como vocês dois agem estranho quando...

— Eu não quero falar sobre o Ryo, Manjoume — Edo suspirou enquanto sua mente era invadida por imagens dos momentos que ele e o Kaiser tiveram nesses últimos dias, — por favor.

— Certo. Escute, Edo, eu sei que isso deve estar sendo muito difícil pra você, quero dizer... eu nem posso imaginar o quanto você deve estar mal... Eu não sei se isso faz alguma diferença, mas nós somos amigos e eu não quero que se sinta sozinho. Eu me preocupo com você e eu estarei ao seu lado... não importa o que aconteça. — Uma expressão de alívio surgiu no rosto do jovem de cabelos pretos. — Ufa, não acredito que realmente disse tudo isso.

Jun Manjoume "Thunder", uma das pessoas mais orgulhosas que Edo conhecera na vida, estava mesmo mostrando que dava uma enorme importância à amizade deles? E ainda estava fazendo isso com palavras, coisa que fazia parte de uma de suas maiores dificuldades? Era inacreditável.

Edo não sabia o que dizer, sentiu-se tolo por talvez não ter dado o devido valor que a amizade dele com Manjoume merecia. 

— Isso faz toda a diferença, Manjoume, me desculpe por tê-lo feio se preocupar. Eu ainda não acredito no que aconteceu, parece surreal demais e não sei se vou conseguir lidar com isso, é culpa minha...

— Nada disso é sua culpa, Edo. Não é como se tivesse uma placa na testa de Hideki dizendo que ele era um babaca, não é? 

— Não, mas...

— Então não é sua culpa! Eu já imaginava que você estivesse se martirizando por isso.

— O que eu vou fazer, Manjoume? Se vai dizer que eu não devo ligar para o que os outros irão falar é melhor ficar quieto! É fácil pra você pensar assim.

— Mas eu nem disse nada! Nós vamos encontrar aquele imbecil e você vai se vingar dele!

Aquele não era o conselho que Edo esperava ouvir de alguém, mas era o que ele esperava ouvir de alguém como Manjoume.

Ele ainda se sentia miserável e desolado, seu estômago ficava embrulhado com o simples pensamento de atravessar aquela porta e sair, ter que encarar as pessoas. Ele não iria conseguir. De repente toda a ideia de vingança lhe pareceu boba, Hideki o humilhara de uma maneira que parecia não haver troco a ser devolvido, era inútil tentar.

Edo queria fugir para longe, para um lugar onde ninguém pudesse encontrá-lo, não conseguia mais lutar contra sua covardia. 

Ele precisava de pelo menos um tempo longe de todo aquele tumulto. 


	11. 11. Ryo, Transparente

Fubuki era a única pessoa naquele quarto que não olhava para ele de modo ameaçador, Asuka e Shou pareciam querer arrancar sua pele. Certo, talvez, considerando a personalidade de sua "namorada", tal coisa fosse um exagero, mas quando tratava-se do seu irmão caçula...

Shou estava furioso, a pequena estatura e os grandes olhos ingênuos atrás dos óculos minúsculos não faziam absolutamente nada para diminuir a ira que sua expressão deixava transpassar. _Shou era a única pessoa naquele quarto que sabia de tudo._

— O que aconteceu com Edo foi horrível — disse Asuka sem esconder sua revolta com o ocorrido, — tecnicamente ele é nosso amigo, mas eu gostaria de entender o porque de você ter corrido atrás dele daquele jeito, Ryo, não foi uma atitude muito comum da sua parte. Me desculpe se estou parecendo irracional, só quero entender... quero saber se há algo que você não está me contando, Ryo.

Ele jamais poderia mentir para ela, Asuka não merecia esse tipo de atitude.

A verdade era que Ryo _não a merecia._

— Eu...

— Ele e Edo tiveram um caso no passado, não é, onii-san? — Shou despejou sem rodeios e Asuka levou as mãos à boca para encobrir sua surpresa. 

Ryo sabia muito bem dos motivos que levavam seu irmão a ficar tão zangado, entretanto certas coisas em sua vida não eram da responsabilidade de Shou — mais do que isso, não eram da sua conta. Era o Kaiser quem deveria ter contado àquilo a Asuka e, consequentemente, a Fubuki, não Shou, especialmente do modo provocativo como ele fizera sem pestanejar.

— Quieto, Shou! — exclamou o Kaiser. Em outros tempos o Marufuji mais novo se encolheria e pediria desculpas mesmo sem ter feito nada de errado, mas Shou agora era diferente, ele já não se sentia intimidado pela posição e pela grandeza do irmão mais velho. — Eu estou cansado de você ficar tentando bancar a babá pra cima de mim! Eu entendo que errei muitas vezes com você e com os outros, mas não aja como se eu não tivesse consciência dos meus atos, como se eu fosse me descontrolar a qualquer momento. Você acha que é certo contar coisas sérias dessa maneira? Você acha que é justo com Asuka ou com Edo... ou até mesmo comigo? Me diga, no que exatamente isso te afeta? É por causa do Hell Kaiser, não é? Deixe-me dizer uma coisa, Shou, ele não vai voltar!

— Ryo tem razão, Shou — Fubuki aproximou-se lentamente e permaneceu ao seu lado como uma espécie de guarda-costas. — Eu me sentiria muito mal se Asuka ou qualquer outra pessoa importante para mim ficasse mencionando o Darkness como se ele fosse uma sombra acima da minha cabeça, uma sombra que a qualquer momento poderia tomar conta do meu corpo novamente. A única culpa que deveria ser atribuída a mim, Yusuke e Ryo é o fato de termos deixado a escuridão nos levar tão facilmente. O que nós três fizemos nesses tempos sombrios não nos define, estamos aqui, não estamos? Exatamente do jeito que costumávamos ser antes de todas aquelas coisas ruins acontecerem. 

Ryo não poderia se sentir melhor com aquelas palavras, seu amigo passara pelas mesmas coisas que ele e o compreendia como ninguém. O Kaiser esperava, do fundo de seu coração, que Yusuke Fujiwara, onde quer que estivesse naquele momento, sentisse a mesma força que os unia através de uma corrente invisível e inquebrável.

— Hell Kaiser e Darkness sempre estarão presentes em nossos respectivos passados, não podemos mudar isso — continuou a dizer Fubuki. — Enfim, o assunto aqui pelo que vejo é o relacionamento de Ryo com Edo, não posso dizer que não estou decepcionado pelo meu melhor amigo jamais ter me contado isso. Acho que temos muito o que conversar é claro, mas quem tem que falar sobre isso é o Ryo, se ele se sentir à vontade.

Shou abaixou a cabeça em um claro sinal de vergonha e arrependimento, Ryo chegou para mais perto dele e tentou alcançá-lo com sua mão, isto é, antes do irmão empurrá-la com ódio e irromper porta afora, correndo feito um fugitivo de uma prisão de segurança máxima. Ryo escolheu não ir atrás dele, estava cansado de comer poeira das pessoas que queriam manter distância. Shou precisava entender que não podia vigiar cada passo seu e Edo precisava entender que ele sentia muito por tudo o que acontecera e que não tinha qualquer intenção de machucá-lo. 

Ryo olhou para Asuka como se esperasse que ela fizesse o mesmo e se sentiu aliviado quando ela permaneceu onde estava. Ryo definitivamente não a merecia e nunca teve tanta certeza disso quanto tinha agora.

— Asuka, eu não escondi isso de você pelas razões que pensa, eu apenas fiz a decisão de deixar tudo o que envolvia o Hell Kaiser para trás — falou Ryo. — Foi nessa época que eu e Edo... enfim, eu sinto muito se a magoei, sinto mesmo. Eu amo você, Asuka, e sempre irei amar, mas talvez não do jeito que você mereça, me desculpe.

— Você gosta dele, não é? Do Edo? — questionou a jovem, não havia dor ou raiva em sua voz, somente curiosidade e uma ponta de tristeza.

— Eu não sei exatamente o que Edo significa para mim, mas posso dizer que me importo com ele, é isso. 

Ryo não estava mentindo, ele jamais imaginara que sua relação com Edo se tornaria algo tão complicado. Suas intenções iniciais ao voltar para o Japão e competir no Gran Prix visavam esclarecer as coisas com o jovem prodígio e superar o que havia ocorrido impulsivamente no passado. O problema é que o Kaiser não contava com o fato de Edo sentir algo por ele, algo consistente e talvez forte demais para ser ignorado. Ryo também não contava com a preocupação perdurável em relação ao outro ou com o modo como seus pensamentos eram quase sempre direcionados a Edo.

Seu erro foi achar que as adversidades que permeavam as relações humanas fossem fáceis de se resolver, como se passar aquela noite com Edo há três anos não devesse significar nada para ele assim como não deveriam significar nada para Asuka todas as vezes que Ryo dormira com ela.

O Kaiser perturbou-se com o indício de frieza presente naqueles pensamentos. Talvez por isso sempre escolhera a solidão, porquê não era capaz de lidar com os sentimentos dos outros — ou melhor, porquê não _queria_ lidar com os sentimentos de outrem.

Porque, na verdade, Ryo não sabia lidar com os seus próprios sentimentos.

— Acho que eu devo deixar vocês dois conversarem... — disse Fubuki.

— Não é necessário! — rebateu Asuka com uma certa revolta. Ficou claro que não era sua intenção parecer irritada com o irmão, mas ela não pediu desculpas a ele tampouco. — Ryo, você sempre foi o amor da minha vida, desde que se tornou o melhor amigo de Fubuki quando éramos crianças. Nós éramos muito próximos na Academia, é verdade, mas isso não o fez deixar de ser distante, acho que entende o que quero dizer, Ryo. E talvez o que eu vá dizer te ofenda, mas ser distante de todo mundo nunca te fez muito bem. — Ela engoliu em seco aguardando que ele a repreendesse e quando isso não aconteceu continuou: — Eu não estou brava por você não ter me contado sobre o Edo ou por não me amar do jeito que eu amo você, estou brava porquê mais uma vez você recorreu à si próprio e somente à si próprio para solucionar os seus problemas. 

A fala de Asuka lampejou em sua mente, ele e Edo eram praticamente iguais — sempre fugindo de qualquer coisa que pudesse ameaçar sua independência. Como se receber ajuda ou um simples conselho abalasse toda a estrutura que eles construíram sozinhos, como se qualquer sujeição colocasse um ponto final às suas respectivas dignidades.

— Me pergunto se algum dia irá entender que as coisas não precisam ser sempre assim. 

Fubuki ergueu as sobrancelhas para ele em tom de súplica, estava escrito em sua testa que ele concordava com tudo o que a irmã havia falado.

— Acho que eu já falei demais por hoje, irei procurar Shou — falou a jovem antes de sair do quarto às pressas deixando Ryo e Fubuki presos a um silêncio estarrecedor.

— Eu sempre imaginei que se você fosse bissexual eu seria o primeiro a saber já que eu também seria o seu primeiro interesse masculino.

Isto é, um silêncio estarrecedor que foi quebrado pela tão famosa inconveniência de Fubuki.

Ryo não disse nada, apenas revirou os olhos e foi sentar-se no sofá perto da cama, sua vontade de sair daquele quarto era nula. Ele então se lembrou de como tudo aquilo havia começado naquela noite — _do motivo._ As imagens de Edo transando com alguém que provavelmente era Hideki Fuyuki apareceram em sua mente e Ryo cerrou os punhos com ódio. Sua reação não derivava daquilo que o Kaiser se recusava a aceitar como ciúmes, mas sim da sua indignação para com a atitude horrenda de Hideki.

Ele não poderia fazer tal coisa com Edo e sair impune.

Sua cabeça começou a doer, Hell Kaiser...

_"Deixe-me sair, Ryo, irei atrás daquele desgraçado e destruirei a vida dele!"_

_"Vamos, Ryo, ultimamente você tem sido covarde demais! Sabe muito bem do que eu sou capaz!"_

_"Eu sou você, não pode negar isso então por quê não me deixa sair?"_

Ás vezes era tão fácil ignorar aquela voz interior, mas em outras vezes...

— Ryo, você está bem? — questionou Fubuki. 

Ele havia dito que o Hell Kaiser sempre estaria presente em seu passado e que isso não poderia ser mudado. _Passado._ Ryo precisava manter essa ideia fixa em sua mente, seu lado sombrio sempre estaria lá, mas ele tinha total poder de escolha em mantê-lo longe de si próprio.

— Estou — mentiu, um pouco, o Kaiser enquanto observava o amigo sentar-se ao seu lado.

— Então, Edo Phoenix, huh? Se me lembro bem você o odiava. Apesar de que também me recordo de vocês dois sempre juntos no meio daquela terrível situação que tivemos com a Academia e depois no Mundo das Trevas...

— Ele era só um garoto orgulhoso e arrogante, na verdade ainda é.

— Bem, parece alguém que eu conheço... — riu Fubuki. — Você foi atrás dele hoje, não é? Como ele está com tudo isso? Péssimo, imagino.

— Mais do que isso... no entanto ficou difícil saber exatamente o porque.

— Como assim?

— Ele parecia mais chateado por eu não ter falado com ele nesses últimos três anos, praticamente só falou nisso quando o encontrei. Não mencionou Hideki sequer uma vez. Desde que voltei para cá e vi Edo pela primeira vez em muito tempo ele parece não me odiar, em contrapartida aparenta estar magoado comigo mais do qualquer outra coisa e eu não consigo parar de pensar nisso, não consigo parar de me sentir culpado. Acho que eu preferia que Edo não gostasse de mim, que sentisse nojo ou pelo menos me ignorasse, mas ao invés disso ele sempre aparece no meu caminho e acaba mostrando seu lado mais frágil. Ontem à noite me beijou e pediu para que eu dormisse com ele, por isso só apareci aqui essa manhã, eu não sei exatamente porque fiz isso, Fubuki, só queria que ele se sentisse bem.

— Acho que temos a resposta para a pergunta da minha irmã. Você _gosta_ dele, Ryo.

— Isso não faz a menor diferença, Edo quer que o deixe em paz e é exatamente isso o que farei. Não é só o Hell Kaiser que eu preciso deixar no passado, mas Edo também.

— Não acredito que seja isso o quer.

— Estou cansado de correr atrás dele, Fubuki, já lhe pedi desculpas, não há razão para prolongar esse caso. Nós dois temos que seguir nossos próprios caminhos em direções diferentes, não importa o que aconteceu no passado...

— Você decide, mas se quer um conselho... — Ryo abriu a boca para dizer _não,_ mas Fubuki foi mais rápido. — Se não quiser vou dar mesmo assim! — Era inútil lutar contra o amigo tagarela. — Se gosta mesmo do Edo, diga a ele, não deixe passar em branco. Tudo o que eu ouvi parece uma enorme confusão mal esclarecida entre vocês dois, sejam honestos um com o outro e resolvam isso de um jeito maduro. Deixem o orgulho de vocês de lado ao menos uma vez, pelo amor de Deus!

— Eu...

— Não diga mais nada, Ryo, só pense! Irei deixá-lo sozinho agora e espero que tome a decisão correta. — Fubuki levantou-se e antes que pudesse sair do quarto virou-se para o Kaiser mais uma vez. — E, Ryo, _não o escute,_ nunca mais.

Ryo não tinha dúvidas, o amigo não falava de Edo, mas sim daquele que ainda o atormentava em sua mente, Hell Kaiser.


	12. 12. Ryo, Apaixonado

_“Você gosta dele.”_

Ryo revirou-se na cama pensando nas palavras de Fubuki, nem para esquerda e nem para direita, o travesseiro parecia ser feito de pedra em qualquer direção. Por fim decidiu parar de se mexer — era inútil — e direcionou seu olhar para o teto.

As luzes do quarto ainda estavam acesas, Ryo não se dera o trabalho de apagá-las quando se deitou. A verdade era que ele nem sequer tinha planos de dormir, estava inquieto e, ao mesmo tempo, perdido por não saber o que fazer.

Podia-se dizer que as coisas entre ele e Asuka haviam sido resolvidas, isto é, _mais ou menos resolvidas,_ porém Edo ainda era um assunto pendente, um personagem recorrente no meio de seus pensamentos ora acelerados, ora focados por longos minutos em um único assunto.

Ryo queria falar com ele outra vez, mas não entendia o motivo. Fora rejeitado, expulso e alarmado toda vez que se aproximara de Edo, não seria masoquismo tentar mais uma vez?

O Kaiser não conseguia evitar sentir tal necessidade, ele não queria que Edo o odiasse, queria sentar com ele para conversar, para que eles fossem no mínimo amigos. A lembrança de Edo o beijando e implorando por _muito mais_ na outra noite apareceu vívida em sua mente, pedindo a Ryo para que dormisse com ele.

Por que ele havia aceitado afinal de contas?

O acompanhara até o quarto, deitara-se ao seu lado, sentira aqueles cabelos prateados contra o seu pescoço e adormecera com tanta facilidade quando a mão de Edo acariciou o seu peito.

Teria Edo feito o mesmo com Hideki?

Ryo não podia suportar pensar nisso ou naquele vídeo, ele tinha consciência do ódio que corria em suas veias por Hideki ter feito algo tão cruel com Edo, mas havia outro sentimento, uma sensação amarga subindo-lhe pela garganta. O Kaiser não tinha direito de sentir ciúmes de Edo, não depois de tê-lo esquecido por três anos, como dissera o jovem prodígio.

Mas não é como se Edo o tivesse procurado nesse tempo tampouco. Fubuki estava certo, eles eram iguais, dois seres orgulhosos e egocêntricos que não davam o braço a torcer ainda que estivessem agindo de maneira irracional.

As coisas não deveriam ser ao contrário? Ryo deveria sentir-se atraído por alguém que opusesse à sua própria personalidade, alguém como Asuka — ele a amava, mas não pensava nela do mesmo jeito que pensava em Edo. Como raios um garoto tão arrogante e teimoso, três anos mais jovem do que ele, poderia ter ganho sua atenção tão facilmente?

Alguém que até mesmo o fazia querer relembrar alguns momentos de sua vida como Hell Kaiser…

Momentos bem específicos — _aquela noite na caverna e depois na floresta._

A ousadia de Edo o havia pego de surpresa, beijando-o daquele jeito tão repentino, pelo jeito ele sempre fora atrás do que queria sem se importar com qualquer pudor. Ryo sentiu-se completamente rendido ao desejo de respondê-lo, especialmente quando se acomodou entre suas pernas e o sentiu perder o ar contra a sua boca. Mas, num súbito momento de racionalidade, Ryo impediu que Edo o despisse, impediu que seu desejo acontecesse e correu daquela caverna como se não houvesse amanhã.

Entretanto Edo, como um bom ser humano persistente, foi atrás dele no meio da escuridão, aparentando estar preocupado com sua saúde — com o que estava acontecendo com seu coração. Edo era assim, o provocava, em seguida agia com compaixão e depois o afastava, Ryo não negaria, utilizou esse mesmo roteiro, só que de trás para frente.

A próxima coisa da qual se lembrava era de estar desabotoando o terno de Edo, de estar o beijando enquanto pressionava seu corpo contra aquela árvore. Era tão quente dentro dele, as paredes de seu interior tão macias contra a pele de seu membro — tão apertado e, ao mesmo tempo, tão receptivo.

Pensar em tais coisas era um caminho sem volta, Ryo mal percebeu que estava se movendo inquietante naquela cama de hotel ou que sua mão já se encontrava dentro de suas calças.

A voz dele falhando perto de seu ouvido, gemendo seu nome. Edo não o chamava de Hell Kaiser, apenas dizia:

_“Ryo…”_

O Kaiser sentiu seus batimentos cardíacos aumentarem com a ideia de que Edo conhecia sua verdadeira essência.

_“Hm… Ryo…”_

Ele não podia mais enganar a si mesmo, queria transar com Edo outra vez, queria beijá-lo, queria dormir ao lado dele e afagar seus cabelos prateados, queria que ele acariciasse seu peito até fazê-lo adormecer, queria protegê-lo e queria que Edo se preocupasse com sua saúde mais uma vez. Ele estava apaixonado pelo jovem prodígio, essa era a realidade, e agora queria falar com ele mais do que nunca.

Porque Edo também o queria de volta, deixara isso bem claro por diversas vezes.

_“Você não faz ideia de quantas vezes eu me toquei pensando naquela noite…”  
_

Ryo sufocou um grito enquanto sentiu a palma de sua mão ficar úmida com seus fluídos ao mesmo tempo em que sua frustração voltava à tona. Ele precisava esclarecer as coisas com Edo e dormiu com a certeza de que o veria na manhã seguinte, um dia em que os dois finalmente fossem se acertar.

_________________________________________

Ryo gostaria de dizer que ficara surpreso em descobrir que Edo havia partido quando foi ao seu apartamento. Depois do que aconteceu na noite anterior era óbvio que o jovem prodígio manteria distância de tudo — Ryo sentiu-se idiota por ter achado que o encontraria e que as coisas entre eles seriam resolvidas.

O apartamento de Edo não estava vazio no entanto, Manjoume encontrava-se no local, aparentemente arrumando algumas coisas a pedido do amigo.

— Ele saiu ainda pela madrugada — informou o antigo Osiris Negro.

— E para onde ele foi? — Ryo não pôde evitar em questionar.

— Lamento, Kaiser, mas Edo me pediu para guardar segredo e eu prometi que o faria. — Manjoume parecia o mesmo de sempre, mas era inegável que ele havia amadurecido. — Eu só posso dizer que ele está em boas mãos, não se preocupe.

— Com Saiou, eu suponho — disse Ryo lembrando-se do forte laço que Edo tinha com o homem. Manjoume deu de ombros, não confirmaria e nem tampouco negaria seus dizeres. — E sobre o Gran Prix?

— Acho que essa é a última preocupação de Edo no momento — respondeu Manjoume. — Quer ficar longe de tudo por tempo indeterminado.

 _“Até mesmo de você, Ryo.”_ disse a familiar voz do Hell Kaiser em sua cabeça. _“Mas com certeza não de mim, lembre-se, quem é que ele queria com tanto ardor?”_

Ryo fez o que Fubuki pediu-lhe e ignorou seu lado obscuro, não ganharia nada ouvindo-o.

— Se eu escrever algo para ele você entregaria? — Ryo perguntou repentinamente a Manjoume que não se preocupou em esconder seu choque.

— C-claro! Mas, veja bem, Kaiser, a carta pode demorar um tempo para chegar ao destinatário.

Demorar um tempo? Para onde diabos Edo havia ido?

— Não é um obstáculo — disse Ryo com tranquilidade.

Manjoume então lhe deu papel e caneta e em seguida o deixou sozinho na sala de estar de Edo, era estranho estar ali sem o proprietário presente.

Ryo então pôs em palavras escritas todos os seus sentimentos.

_“Querido, Edo,_

_Imagino que esteja passando por terríveis momentos e compreendo que queira ficar longe de tudo o que lhe fez mal, isso inclui minha pessoa. Eu não tenho uma desculpa para não ter entrado em contato com você nesses últimos anos além do fato de que pensei que não mais queria me ver depois do que fizemos._

_Edo, eu não fazia ideia do que sentia em relação a mim e até então eu também não fazia ideia do que sentia em relação a você. Eu sinto muito, Edo, por tudo o que fiz ou deixei de fazer e acredite quando digo que estou abrindo mão de todo o meu orgulho para lhe pedir essas desculpas. Você melhor do que ninguém entende isso, eu sei. Fubuki disse que somos parecidos e posso ver agora que isso é verdade. Nós dois estamos sempre fugindo, não é, Edo?_

_Eu jamais imaginei que ver você outra vez depois desses anos me causaria tanto desequilíbrio, acho que estou apaixonado por você, é isso. Eu nem mesmo sei se irá ler essa carta, mas quero que saiba que você é tão importante para mim quanto meu irmão e meus amigos. Eu não sei onde está e nem se vai voltar, tampouco posso dizer que esperarei por você aqui. Temos nossas vidas e precisamos seguir nossos caminhos, ainda assim espero poder ver você outra vez._

_Com amor, Ryo.”_

Ele dobrou o papel com delicadeza e o confiou a Manjoume — que prometeu não ler e enviar assim que possível — antes de ir embora.

Por mais que seu coração estivesse despedaçado, Kaiser Ryo ainda tinha um torneio para vencer.


	13. 13. Edo, Em Paz

Duas semanas no limbo, quatorze dias sem qualquer notícia do mundo exterior, incontáveis horas e minutos a esmo pelo campo — caminhando, pensando ou simplesmente deitando-se sobre a grama ao fim de cada dia para não fazer absolutamente nada.

Edo estava em paz, como nunca havia se sentido antes e, por mais que seu coração cultivasse certa inveja da vida que Judai e Johan levavam, sentimento ruim nenhum o consumia. Sem angústia, sem ansiedade, sem vergonha. A humilhação pela qual passara estava bem longe de atingi-lo novamente e o que as pessoas diziam dele ainda muito mais distante.

Durante todos esses dias Edo Phoenix tirou proveito da mais pura humildade e da mais verdadeira inocência. Ele aprendera que Johan era um exímio cozinheiro e o quanto o jovem prezava por seus feitos culinários proibindo Judai de se aproximar do fogão, ele aprendera que gatos são animais extraordinários, malucos e incrivelmente companheiros — Pharaoh fazia sua barriga de cama todas as noites. Edo reconheceu o amor e o quão saudável ele era, Judai e Johan eram almas gêmeas, fato indiscutível!

Os olhares bobos, as risadas ainda mais bobas e os pequenos gestos, banais e encantadores ao mesmo tempo. Aqueles dois haviam nascido um para o outro, algo verdadeiramente imposto pelo destino.

Edo não nascera para ficar com Ryo, a certeza disso doía-lhe um pouco no início, mas ele logo se conformou.

E claro, ele ainda pensava em Ryo — pensava sem dor, sem arrependimentos, sem mágoas. Apenas pensava nele, sempre desejando que o Kaiser estivesse bem e feliz.

Edo também pensava no pai, não com tristeza como fazia sozinho em seu apartamento, mas sim através de lembranças felizes. 

— O cara da cidade ainda não se cansou de ver o pôr-do-sol? — Judai nunca o pegava de surpresa ou conseguia dar-lhe um susto, pois sua voz tornou-se, para Edo, um dos sons mais tranquilizantes do universo. — Johan fez uma torta com os morangos que colhemos hoje. 

— Parece que agora eu realmente me tornei o cara da fazenda, não é? — indagou Edo aceitando um pedaço da torta que Judai trouxera em uma bandeja junto a uma jarra de suco vermelho. — O suco é de morango também?

— Mas é claro! — exclamou Judai naquele tom divertido que só ele tinha. — E para o jantar teremos sopa de morango, os acompanhamentos incluem espetinho de morango e morango ao molho de morango.

Apesar de ser só uma piada, Edo tinha certeza de que se Johan fizesse tudo aquilo o jantar ainda seria magnífico. 

Judai permaneceu calado olhando o horizonte enquanto Edo comia — estava delicioso! — e o duelista prodígio soube que dali em diante a conversa seria séria. 

— Você sabe que pode ficar o tempo que quiser aqui, não é, Edo? 

— Eu prometo que em alguns dias…

— Não — interrompeu Judai surpreendentemente rígido, — não estou expulsando você ou insinuando coisa parecida. Você é nosso amigo e esse pode ser o seu lar pelo tempo que precisar. Eu só quero que você reflita sobre algo importante, você quer mesmo continuar alheio a tudo? Não vai dar mais notícias aos outros que se importam com você? Manjoume, Saiou, Mizuchi, como eles ficam? 

Edo sabia que o nome de Ryo dançara pela língua de Judai, mas ele deve ter pensado duas vezes e achou melhor não dizê-lo.

— Não quero que se sinta pressionado, Edo — continuou o outro. — E também não quero que esse lugar seja apenas seu destino de fuga, como eu disse, será o seu lar se você quiser que seja.

Judai estava certo.

Ele e Johan estavam juntos desde a Academia, separaram-se por um tempo, mas se encontraram de novo e nada havia mudado, eles se amavam e era isso. Os dois viviam naquela casa simples no campo, mas se aventuravam por aí constantemente, com Pharaoh na mala de viagem e tudo.

Quando Edo pisara os pés dentro da casa dos dois pela primeira vez sentiu-se acolhido, estranhamente à vontade, como se não só Judai e Johan o abraçassem, mas a casa também. Não, aquele lugar não poderia ser reduzido a uma simples rota de fuga.

— Irei pensar sobre isso, Judai, obrigado por se preocupar comigo — disse Edo apreciando o amistoso sorriso de Judai crescendo em seu rosto. — Você e Johan são pessoas incríveis, estar aqui é uma das melhores coisas que já aconteceram na minha vida. Eu acho que nunca me senti tão em casa, pra falar a verdade acho que nunca me senti tão bem. 

— Tem mais uma coisa — falou Judai receoso antes de tirar um envelope dobrado do bolso. — É uma carta pra você.

— Só pode ser o Manjoume, ele está sentindo tanto a minha falta assim? — brincou Edo.

— Eu aposto que ele sente sim, mas a carta não é dele, Edo, é do Ryo.

Edo nunca recebera um golpe de faca em toda a sua vida, mas naquele momento teve certeza de que a sensação deveria ser parecida com a de ter ouvido aquelas palavras. _Ryo mandara-lhe uma carta._

Hesitante ele pegou o envelope das mãos do amigo, mas não teve coragem de desdobrá-lo.

— Vou deixá-lo sozinho, se precisar de alguma coisa, sabe onde estamos — disse Judai e então afastou-se, mas Edo nem notou.

Sua mente vacilou por várias vezes em duas decisões — ler ou jogar fora. Se optasse por ler, a probabilidade de magoar-se era grande, se jogasse o envelope fora seria atormentado pela incerteza pelo resto da vida.

_Precisava ler._

Os dedos trêmulos quase rasgaram o envelope na tentativa de abri-lo, porém Edo obteve sucesso em conseguir tirar o papel de carta intacto, apesar de seu nervosismo gigantesco.

Correu os olhos pelas palavras que ali continham — leu uma, duas, três, quatro vezes. Então leu uma quinta para ter certeza de que havia absorvido todas as sentenças que Ryo utilizara.

Ryo pedia desculpas, confessava-se, dizia tudo o que Edo mais queria ouvir nesses últimos tempos. Seus olhos marejaram, o coração estava feliz, mas o cérebro retraía-se. Edo havia sido machucado e humilhado, sua mente apenas queria defender-se de outro ataque emocional.

Duas semanas longe de tudo e em apenas dois minutos a cidade parecia mais próxima do que nunca — seu apartamento solitário, o trânsito, as multidões andando para lá e para cá desde as oito da manhã. _Aquela era a sua vida_ _._ Beber com Manjoume nos pubs mais requintados, jantar nos restaurantes mais caros. De repente começou a imaginar-se de volta à sua rotina, mas dessa vez com Ryo ao seu lado.

Como poderia iludir-se tanto ainda? Depois de tudo o que havia acontecido! Edo era um ser sem conserto.

De qualquer forma, estava cansado de fugir, aprendera muitas coisas com Judai e Johan e isso não seria em vão. Voltaria para Domino, ligaria para Ryo e eles conversariam como dois adultos, não poderia ser tão difícil.

Edo enxugou as lágrimas que não saíram de seus olhos azuis e pôs-se a andar até a casa para contar aos amigos o que havia decidido.


	14. 14. Edo, Destemido

As preferências de Edo nos meios de transporte envolviam carros luxuosos, jatinhos particulares e iates — trens superlotados nem pensar, entretanto assim foi sua ida até a casa de Judai e Johan, então assim seria também sua volta. Na estação apinhada de gente Edo, ao longe, conseguiu vislumbrar um cara de _blazer_ preto com cabelos ainda mais escuros segurando uma placa com seu nome escrito errado. Manjoume era mesmo uma figura.

— Quantas vezes tenho de dizer que eu não vou usar o nome de Ed Phoenix — disse ao amigo quando aproximou-se dele. 

— Bem, você não tem senso de estilo, Ed fica muito melhor do que Edo, não sei o que seus pais estavam pensando, sério — rebateu Manjoume.

— Olha só quem está falando, o cara que usa um apelido ridículo e nada original, certo, Manjoume _Thunder_?

— É bom ter você de volta, Phoenix! — declarou o amigo genuinamente feliz.

Edo sorriu, esse era o seu jeito de retribuir as palavras carinhosas de outras pessoas. Ele estava feliz com o retorno também, mas ser humilhado publicamente é algo que deixa marcas, estava inseguro e ás vezes sentia olhares sobre sua imagem, ainda que a maioria parecesse ser apenas fruto de sua imaginação — de um jeito ou de outro, a sensação era absurdamente ruim.

— Como estão os dois idiotas alegres? — perguntou Manjoume depois de pegar uma das malas que Edo carregava.

— Judai e Johan não são idiotas, mas são sim bem alegres — respondeu Edo. — Eles estão muito bem, têm uma vida perfeita, é invejável.

— Um dia eu e Asuka também seremos invejáveis.

Edo não pôde reter a gargalhada.

— Você ainda acha que tem chances com ela — disse caçoando o amigo —, pelo amor de Deus, Manjoume! Se quisesse conquistar a Asuka, teria de se chamar Marufuji Ryo.

— É aí que você se engana, meu caro, acho que a Asuka não quer ver alguém com esse nome nem pintado de ouro. Eles terminaram, sabe.

— Hm. — Edo lembrou-se da carta, da declaração de Ryo, é claro que ele e Asuka não poderiam estar mais juntos se tudo aquilo fosse verdade. Edo sentiu um arrepio percorrer a espinha. — E o Grand Prix?

— O Kaiser ganhou, é claro — respondeu Manjoume. — Ryo não vai mais ter problemas para alavancar sua carreira de duelista, conseguiu um monte de patrocinadores. Mas até que eu fiquei em uma boa posição, ainda não acredito que perdi para aquela fedelha da Rei!

— E… — Edo sentia ânsia só por ter de pronunciar aquele nome, mas precisava saber. — E o Hideki? 

— Ele foi expulso do torneio depois do que aconteceu, a Kaiba Corporation se manifestou sobre o assunto.

— Sério? — surpreendeu-se Edo. Era de seu conhecimento que Kaiba Seto era um homem que prezava a boa reputação, quando saiu de Domino, Edo jurava ter perdido o patrocínio da empresa. — O que eles disseram?

— Caramba, você realmente não acessou a internet por lá? 

— Manjoume, eu não iria me afastar de tudo se ficasse conectado, não acha? 

— Certo, o próprio Kaiba Seto veio a público expulsar o Hideki do Grand Prix, não só isso, ele garantiu que o Hideki jamais conseguiria ganhar a vida sendo duelista e que os maiores patrocinadores do jogo iriam saber de sua conduta — contava Manjoume ao passo que Edo ficava boquiaberto. — E ele também defendeu você, disse que você era e vai continuar sendo um dos _grandes_ _nomes_ , não apenas da empresa, mas de todo o país. 

— Eu não acredito!

— Pois pode acreditar! 

— Durante esse tempo, parte de mim ficou aguardando uma ligação da Kaiba Corporation anunciando o fim do nosso contrato — confessou Edo. — Nos últimos dias disse a mim mesmo que eles provavelmente nem se dariam ao luxo de me informar, agora isso…

— É, me parece que o grande Edo Phoenix tem muitas coisas para resolver agora que voltou.

— Tenho mesmo, Manjoume. Irei pessoalmente à Kaiba Corporation, mas, antes disso…

— O que está planejando?

— Nada demais — sorriu Edo —, só quero saber se Ryo ainda está na cidade.

____________________

Aquela ligação tinha tudo para ser uma das mais difíceis que Edo faria em toda a sua vida — um romance mal-resolvido, um passado complicado, tudo isso do outro lado da linha, através de um número que ele ainda não tinha discado. Edo ouviu todas as histórias sobre o amor entre Judai e Johan, sobre como eles confessaram-se um ao outro e decidiram ficar juntos, parecia tão fácil.

A coisa com Ryo sempre foi difícil, Edo e ele eram arrogantes e orgulhosos, personalidades que, frente a frente, formavam um complicado embate e uma tensão sexual incompreensível e incontrolável. Só de pensar na segunda parte, o corpo de Edo reagiu com calor, perguntou-se se aquilo duraria para sempre e, por um instante, teve certo medo da atração entre ele e Ryo resumir-se apenas a sexo.

Todavia, Edo não poderia basear suas decisões em pensamentos como aquele, o destino não estava em suas suposições malucas, estava nos atos que ele iria fazer para esclarecer tudo. Discou no celular então o número que Manjoume dera-lhe.

Esperou ansiosamente os dois longos bipes.

— _Alô?_ — disse a voz de Ryo fazendo os joelhos de Edo tremerem por alguns meros segundos.

— Ryo, sou eu, Edo. — Um silêncio seguiu-se àquela frase e quando Edo ouviu a hesitação na respiração de Ryo, acrescentou: — Escute, eu gostaria de saber se podemos conversar essa semana, o mais rápido possível.

— _Estou_ _livre_ _hoje_ _à noite, se puder…_ — falou Ryo. Edo percebeu que não era o único impaciente com a situação. — _Eu ainda estou no hotel, tem um restaurante ótimo aqui…_

— Não pretendo botar os pés nesse hotel nunca mais — interrompeu Edo lembrando-se dolorosamente da humilhação que Hideki o fez passar em público. — Eu prefiro que nos encontremos no meu apartamento, posso mandar buscarem você de limousine e então providenciarei um jantar para nós dois.

— _Aceito a oferta do seu apartamento e do jantar, mas recuso o luxo da limousine._ — A sutil gargalhada de Ryo era audível e, com isso, o drama e a tensão constante dispersaram-se. — _Irei caminhando até seu prédio, não é tão longe e gosto de andar._

— Como quiser, esteja aqui às sete em ponto.

— _Estarei aí às seis e meia._

— Devo dizer que provavelmente irá ficar plantado na porta então.

— _Não me importo em esperar._

— Combinado, vou desligar. Até mais, Ryo…

— _Edo, espere!_

— O que é? — perguntou somente para abafar o som das batidas altas do coração.

— _Obrigado por ligar, mal posso esperar para ver você. Até mais._

Ryo desligou, mas Edo permaneceu com o celular pendurado no ouvido, querendo escutar de novo o que o outro havia dito. Sentia-se um adolescente apaixonado, recebendo atenção de seu primeiro amor, vivendo um sonho. Parte dele ainda tinha muito medo de se jogar naquele abismo incerto que era Ryo, mas Edo estava disposto a enfrentar o que fosse para deixar-se viver, merecia isso.

Quando finalmente largou o telefone, lembrou-se que precisava ligar também para seu restaurante preferido e fazer um pedido especial para aquela noite. Edo fez todas as ligações possíveis para que tudo fosse perfeito e, ao terminar, partiu para um banho de horas em sua banheira, da qual sentira muita falta durante sua ausência.

________________________

Edo adorou cada parte do humilde lar de Judai e Johan, mas estaria mentindo se dissesse que não preferia seu apartamento acima de qualquer outra casa. Morava ali desde sua emancipação aos quinze anos, quando decidiu sair da sombra de Saiou — a quem Edo também precisava fazer uma ligação para marcar algo.

Seu apartamento era sua fortaleza e ficava mais luxuoso a cada ano em que Edo vivia ali, afinal, enquanto crescia ele foi adquirindo gostos refinados e um senso de decoração espetacular. Enquanto mergulhava o corpo na espuma da banheira, com os sais de lavanda exercendo seu efeito calmante, Edo constatou que, se não fosse um duelista adepto dos esportes radicais, seria feliz decorando ambientes. 

Já havia escolhido sua roupa para aquela noite, outra coisa em que era bom — _moda_. Uma camisa social cinza com botões de marfim e uma calça de linho preta caríssima aguardavam-no muito bem passadas em cima da cama. Edo ainda não conseguia acreditar que ele e Ryo teriam um encontro! Tudo bem, a palavra _encontro_ não fora dita durante nenhum momento da conversa, mas ainda assim os dois iriam jantar juntos em seu apartamento enquanto falariam sobre os últimos acontecimentos, dentre eles a carta de Ryo. 

Edo ficou relembrando cada linha enquanto saía da banheira para vestir seu roupão — havia guardado a carta na gaveta do criado-mudo, bem ao lado de sua cama, e tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes havia lido. Era incrível como cada releitura parecia sempre a primeira vez em que as palavras de Ryo chegavam-lhe aos olhos, diretas e delicadas, _apaixonantes._

O interfone tocou no exato momento em que Edo preparava-se para secar o cabelo, se já tivesse ligado o secador certamente não teria ouvido e certamente não estaria com o coração saindo pela boca. Edo olhou o relógio digital em cima do aparador, eram seis e meia.

Não sabia se ria ou se irritava-se. 

— Bem, eu disse que ficaria plantado na porta, Ryo — murmurou para si mesmo, quase seguro de sua decisão.

Mas Edo não conseguia ficar em paz, não queria deixar Ryo esperando, e se ele desistisse e fosse embora? Sabia que estava deixando a insegurança levar a melhor com aqueles pensamentos, mas não se importou muito naquele instante, queria receber Ryo mesmo que estivesse debaixo de um roupão de banho.

 _Quem_ _sabe_ _poderia_ _provocá-lo_ _de_ _alguma_ _forma?_

É, Edo sentia falta desse tipo de jogo.

Andou calmamente até a porta e, antes de girar a maçaneta, abriu um pouco o roupão na área do peito e concentrou-se em sua mais sedutora expressão — a de um garoto inocente e puro.

Edo tentou não ser abatido pelo visual de Ryo, ele era sempre perfeito, mas naqueles trajes casuais — incomuns de sua parte — virava um verdadeiro pedaço de mau caminho. 

Ryo olhou-o de cima a baixo, mas deteve-se em seus olhos, Edo conhecia bem seu poder de atração e sabia usá-lo a seu favor, não pôde evitar orgulhar-se disso.

— Você não me disse que iríamos jantar em uma sauna — disse Ryo. — Eu poderia ter me vestido mais adequadamente.

— Não queira bancar o engraçadinho, foi você quem quis vir antes da hora — rebateu Edo. — Acabei de sair do banho.

— É, e você disse que me deixaria esperando, entretanto está aí.

— Eu posso ser bem imprevisível.

— Acho que não, Phoenix.

— Por que não entra? Resolveremos essa questão.

Dito e feito, Ryo passou pela porta e Edo a trancou, em seguida foi surpreendido pela velocidade com a qual Ryo pegara-o pelo pulso, arrastando-o até o sofá.

— Eu sou mais imprevisível do que você, Edo — disse o Kaiser — e acho um desperdício que você esteja despido na minha frente e termos de jantar primeiro.

Um rubor subiu-lhe pelo pescoço e pelas bochechas — como num passe de mágica, seu pau estava duro debaixo do roupão, era isso o que Ryo fazia com ele.

— O jantar chega em mais ou menos uma hora — falou Edo divagando sobre o que ele e Ryo poderiam fazer nesse meio-tempo. — Me impressione.

Fazia pose de indiferente, mas por dentro estava implorando para ser devorado pelas carícias de Ryo. Sua virilha estava em rebuliço e Edo sentia que poderia gozar com apenas um toque.

Ryo o deitou sobre o sofá e por cima dele ficou, colocando o joelho entre suas pernas e abrindo seu roupão vagarosamente. Parou por um instante, subiu o rosto para encarar Edo — seus olhos diziam coisas tenras — e o beijou, profunda e delicadamente. Edo sentiu cada gosto, explorou cada espaço com a língua e não pôde deixar de notar a diferença daquele beijo impulsivo e relaxado de três anos atrás.

Edo abraçou Ryo com fervor, convidando-o a encaixar-se em seu corpo, puxando cada tecido que os impedia de tocarem-se mais. Ele queria dizer algo, queria dizer o quanto desejava aquilo e o quanto havia imaginado esse momento, porém sua boca estava muito ocupada com outras coisas e elas não eram-lhe menos queridas.

Ele mesmo desamarrou o roupão enquanto Ryo ocupava-se em fazer a peça desnudar seus ombros, arranhando-os levemente, de forma sensual. Edo estava nu, mordia os lábios sinalizando que queria bem mais do que Ryo estava lhe dando.

— Eu vou fazer você gritar — sussurrou o Kaiser em seu ouvido.

Edo fechou os olhos, concentrando-se na sensação de Ryo beijando seu peitoral, mordiscando seus mamilos e descendo os lábios até seu pênis ereto, engolindo a cabeça e parte de seu comprimento. Aquela era a sua primeira experiência com sexo oral e foi muito melhor do que Edo imaginava.

Ryo sabia muito bem usar a boca, mas não o deixara gozar — no momento em que Edo estava quase lá, ele foi agraciado novamente com o rosto de Ryo perto do seu, beijaram-se loucamente, esfregaram os corpos um no outro e, sem mais delongas, iniciaram um sexo ardente no sofá.

Edo sentiu seu interior expandir-se com a súbita e certeira estocada de Ryo — seu membro era grande, grosso e atingia-o em seu ponto mais sensível fazendo-o gemer muito alto. 

— Eu disse que faria você gritar — falou Ryo metendo mais forte.

— Eu sonhei tanto com esse momento, você não faz ideia — rebateu Edo entre suspiros e grunhidos. — Isso é bom demais! 

— É sim. Edo…

— Você pode dizer o que quiser depois — interrompeu Edo colocando o dedo indicador sobre os lábios de Ryo —, mas agora, por favor… 

E como se o Kaiser adivinhasse seu desejo, investiu-se em seu corpo mais profundamente, arrancando-lhe clamores e vulgaridades da boca. O prazer era intenso, mas o que diferia a transa daquela de três anos atrás era a troca de olhares e sentimentos. Edo tinha certeza de que, a qualquer momento, lágrimas transbordariam de seus olhos de tão feliz que estava, tão apaixonado — _tão correspondido._

Ryo enfiou o mais fundo que podia, segurando a cintura de Edo para mantê-lo no lugar enquanto eles gozavam juntos.

— Ryo, eu acho que amo você — disse sem qualquer constrangimento.

— Eu acho que também amo você, Edo. Espero que em breve coloquemos mais certeza nessas palavras.

— Vamos cuidar disso, é uma promessa.

E, como que para selarem o comprometimento, envolveram-se em um beijo que duraria horas se eles não precisassem interromperem-se para respirar. 

Por quanta coisa Edo passara durante esse tempo! Imaginava que Ryo também tivesse enfrentado maus bocados. Queria falar com ele sobre tudo isso, sobre o passado, o presente e o futuro. Queria colocar na mesa de jantar, além da comida, palavras. Queria falar sobre o Hell Kaiser, sobre Asuka, sobre Manjoume, Saiou, sobre o que fizera na casa de Johan e Judai. Queria falar sobre pensamentos e sonhos. Queria perguntar sobre gostos e medos.

Edo e Ryo iriam jantar juntos depois de uma hora de puro erotismo, iriam arregaçar as mangas e trabalhar para que aquele relacionamento desse certo. E depois, fariam amor de novo e de novo, conversariam mais, dormiriam abraçados…

Enfim, teriam uma vida que dizia somente respeito a eles. Sem repórteres, sem fotógrafos, sem humilhações públicas. Edo estaria mentindo se dissesse que não tinha medo do amanhã, encontrava receio também nos olhos de Ryo, todavia os dois enfrentariam isso juntos.

_Porque quando se ama, para tudo há uma solução, pois tudo se descobre, tudo se complementa, tudo se constrói…_


End file.
